The Hunter and the Amber Eyed Beauty
by Garnet2015
Summary: Ajari is a dark skinned human with rare amber eyes. She is given to Elite Assassin Yautja Orion as a gift and soon learns what it truly means to have a master. But as the two grow closer and a strong bond forms, Orion starts to find out his amber eyed human is highly valued by others, and he plans to kill anyone who tries to take her from him.
1. Chapter 1

1

I watched as her light claws moved through my fingers. My eyes did not look away from her yellow orbs.

"You are my prettiest humans, one I have not yet given to a male."she replied, and I merely stood still as I felt her fingers trace from my hair to my round cheeks, and down to my neck and now over my chest outlining my breasts and then moving down to my stomach. "You know when I first saw you as a young child... I was captivated by your gorgeous amber eyes. I knew you held purpose and now that time may have come."

"I will not let you down." I replied lightly. She nodded giving a gently shrill.

"Of course you won't my darling. Wait here." she commanded and turned from me and left the room. I was left naked and looking around. She calls me Ajari. She is a yautja, and I along with her other numerous females she owns, are humans. My mother sold me long ago, and I did not hate her for her actions. I was the oldest, and she needed to live. Now I am of nineteen years and a yautja has just won the favor of my lord and lady Furia. They are both yautja nobles who have traveled far and wide to present me to their ally, an Elite known as Orion. He has fought in many wars and have taken down numerous creatures who no yautja had even dared to hunt yet. I have also heard he is an assassin, a hunter who is paid only in trophies and titles. He is also a ruthless warrior who have been known to kill all who oppose him or get in the way of his hunt.

This was his ship. We were on a deserted planet where fog surrounded us. I turned and looked the glass wall that showed the outside. It seemed like a vast ocean of fog. I was more afraid of the yautja here than any monster outside. I stared at myself for a long moment. I served Lady Furia in her home for many years. Some of her girls were used for sex and others she valued like dolls, like me. I have not been touched, and my lord and lady have seen to it that I remain untouched, but if we part today, they can't stop Orion's advances.

Right now there was a feast going on for Orion had just killed a bad blood who was almost as vicious as he was. He was a danger to every yautja and was allowed to be killed on sight. However he had been hiding out, so Orion went to find him.

The doors slid open, and I am familiar with Lady Furia's trilling. I turned and looked at her and she waved me over.

"Come come." she said and I delicately moved over to her. She said I had a way of moving, always on my toes or something. It was like I was skipping or prancing. She placed a white wrap around my breasts and then around my hips. Nothing more was given. She straightened up my hair a bit, fluffing it before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Now many of our friends have also arrived at the feast so you will be silent and at my side." she said pulling out a small vile. I bowed my head.

"Yes Lady Furia." I replied looking at her as she held up the vile to me. In it was some blue liquid.

"Take this now." she replied and I took it into my hands and looked at her. She looked almost sad. "You are my most trusted of servants, and the thought of that brute tearing into you crushes me. Drink this now and it will make the pain bearable for a few days."

I nodded and opened the small lid and drank it down. It was gross and sour and I coughed a bit. My lady now turned from me, and moved down the hall instructing me to follow, and I did. We moved through the metal hall and I could see all kinds of buttons and yautja markings along the wall. I looked ahead again and followed Lady Furia down many halls. I could hear many roaring and growling. I took this time to look upon Lady Furia for if this was our last meeting. She was taller than Lord Furia and had long dreadlocks with white shells embedded in them. She was what I called a city yautja. Some yautja lived in cities while others lived off the land in planets further out.

We came upon a pair of doors that slid open when we neared them, and I could see many yautja warriors on the left and right sides of the room. They were cheering at the ring in front of us. Lady Furia stopped at the door, and I stopped as well. I looked around her to see what was going on. There was a yautja slamming many other yautja to the ground. Every time he did this, the fallen yautja rolled out of the ring and another jumped right in and began to throw massive punches and kicks to the yautja. He was large, well they all were, but he seemed to wider at the shoulders. He had on no armor, but instead casual loin cloth and fishnet attire across the chest. He was a mild tan color and was very quick and dodged many of the other warrior's blows and slammed them right down again. He had long flowing dark dread locks and brown eyes. When he helped the warrior up, they all cheered and roared once more. Lady Furia told me to wait here, and she moved over to Lord Furia who was a dark yautja with gold eyes. She whispered to her mate's ear and he looked at me. He then nodded and stood up giving a mighty roar. Now all was quiet and everyone looked at him now.

"It is time for us to give our gift to the mighty Orion, a warrior of great honor!" he shouted and made everyone cheer in agreement. Now Orion was left to stand in the ring alone, a light shining down on him somewhat. Lord Furia looked at me and nodded his head from me to the large yautja. I swallowed now as all eyes were on me, and I began to take slow steps down the aisle. The great warrior known as Orion, looked my way and stared at me fully as I approached him. "We give you our finest and most obedient human, Ajari, a human from the darker worlds where the dangerous prey lie."

Now I could hear everyone whispering around me. Orion's form grew closer and when I was before the ring that surrounded him, I stopped and watched as he stared at me with dark eyes. Two black rings were formed around his eyes now and he looked darker up close. His claws and mandibles, and his entire body basically, was lethal. He could rip a human in half from the shoulders if he wanted to. Slowly, he began to give a sneer, and I could not help but mimic his actions as well, but my sneer looked more like a look of disgust.

"I kill a bad blood for you and you give me a human?" he asked as if offended. His voice was deep but hinted youth in his tone. I closed my eyes for a moment and Lord Furia stood.

"She is one of our finest humans and her eyes are that of amber." he told. I could hear more murmuring going on around me. When I heard Lady Furia bark out in a scolding fashion, I looked up sharply, and immediately his hand caught my cheeks, and I winced a bit feeling him pull me into the ring with him. Now I was standing right before him our chests touching and our eyes even closer. He moved my cheek from left to right and now I could see an invisible brow arching.

"With her race what color do their eyes have?" he asked.

"Most have brown sometimes even a mild green or hazel." Lady Furia told.

"But never amber?" Orion asked. I was still and quiet as he inspected me more.

"If Orion does not want her then I will happily take here." Someone shouted.

"No give her to me!" another roared. Lord Furia roared.

"She is a gift for the warrior who has thrown you all on your backs! If you want to buy her then you will have to pay for her-"

"That will not be necessary for I will take her." Orion said loudly quieting everyone down. He released my cheek and I could feel them reforming for he was squeezing them a bit. Without any more words said, he moved around me and began to exit the room. I watched the doors open before him then close. This moment marks the day I was given away.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared up at Lady Furia who stood with her mate preparing to board their ship now. She playing with my hair and she shrilled gently as she looked me over.

"I know we will not be coming back here to reclaim you for you will be the best human you can be." Lord Furia said with a tint of firmness in his tone. I nodded at him.

"Yes my lord." I replied and he nodded and turned from me. Lady Furia watched me.

"You will serve him well and make him happy." she told. I nodded once more.

"Yes milady." I replied. She nodded and turned from me and began to follow her mate. She looked back at me with soft shrills. It was like she was leaving her pet at a pet store or something. Even though I was born on another world, I was allowed to go to Earth with my lord and lady when certain hunting events arose. They left through a door which led them through a small tube that connected to their ship. They were the last to leave. All of the other guests have already left.

I was left standing there for a moment before the doors behind me opened, and I turned to see Orion standing there with disgust fully dressed in his armor.

"Come." he commanded and I did as I was told and walked up to him quickly, standing before him with my fingers curled and my head down some. I could feel his eyes looking over me again, and when I glanced up at him, I noticed his eyes were more of a deep gold then yellow. "Follow."

He turned from me and began to move from the empty room. I followed right behind him noticing how large he was to walk behind. His feet made created large clanging noises on the ground.

"Your only purpose on my ship is to obey. I am the master and you are the pet." he said. I did not reply for I was unsure if I was able to speak. "Do you understand?"

He looked back at me now and I nodded quickly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes what?" he asked in a stone like tone. I swallowed a bit.

"Yes Master." I replied. I was used to milady or milord, I would preferred to milord, but it mattered not what I wanted. I followed him throughout the ship listening to him.

"I am an assassin as I am sure you have heard. I am called to kill and I take the job. You are to follow any orders I give you without question. If you undermine anything I say you will be punished. If I ask you a question you will speak honestly, I do not like liars. In my care you could get sick or die or grow hungry if we become stranded…I may even be forced to kill and eat you." he replied firmly. I winced a bit at his last statement.

"Yes Master." I replied softly. He glanced back at me before walking through two sliding doors which led to a large room. Before us was a large bed and two the right in the back was an in ground tub. Everywhere there were skulls of all kinds of creatures I had never seen before.

"Your last owners have left you numerous clothes to wear. You are free to wear what you wish. That is all you possess on this ship. Anything you own will be with my permission. Understood?" he asked looking over me. I was a bit intimidated by his massive size now, so much I could speak and he started to frown. "Must I teach you to speak when spoken to already, Pet?" I shook my head.

"I understand, Master." I replied. He leaned back some looking me over.

"Stay." Was his only reply and he moved over to a closet space further back in the room. "You are called Ajari?" Oh no, would he change my name? I lifted my head.

"Yes Master." I replied, and he nodded pulling out a bunch of animal skins. He started to lie them on the floor in front of his large bed that had furs amongst them too.

"You sleep here. We wake up together, we bathe together, we eat together, and throughout the day you do as I say, then when I sleep you sleep." he stated and I nodded quickly.

"Yes master." I replied. He nodded.

"Good. Come I will show you all of the ship so you know where everything is when they need to be fetched." he replied and left out the room. I began to follow him once more. He showed me the control room, his weapons and training room, his dining room and the area where he cooked his food of which I would be in charge of preparing. He also had torture chambers. I could see chains tied to the wall and dried blood all over the place. The smell was gross.

Orion looked down at me.

"This is where liars and creatures come when they don't tell me what I want to know." he said. I nodded quickly.

"Yes Master." I replied. He nodded and turned and moved from the room. He also had a room where there were numerous chemicals bubbling and tubes and such. I was curious of it all, but I tried hard not to show it. When all was done, Orion continued to move at a swift pace throughout the ship. My legs did grow a bit tired from the quick movements, but I did my best to hide them. After showing me around, he asked me where specific rooms were and I was glad to have good memory. I was able to remember where some rooms were. I was too nervous of what he would do if I didn't remember so I made sure to pay very careful attention.

When he moved back to his room, he made me stand near the furs on the ground, and I watched him as he removed his armor and placed them on certain stands on the wall above his mask which was a pure black mask with the mild shape of a roaring predator of some sort. It was scary to look at.

"Remove your wrapping." I heard him suddenly command, and I looked at him to see him standing in the entrance way of another room. I noticed in his hand was a black stick looking thing. Already I was tense and nervous that he planned to hit me with it, but I did nothing but move my hands to my chest wrap and began to unwrap it. Once I removed it, I moved down to the wrap around my waist and started to slowly unwrap it. Once I was done, I stood before my new master again and kept the wraps in my hands in front of my crotch. He gave a sharp shrill.

"Drop it." he commanded. I couldn't this time. I did not want him to see me fully bare. I clutched the wraps tighter, and this made him grow lowly. He moved up to me and with the stick, which I saw had black leather whips at the end of them, he whipped it right across my hands quickly, and I gave a soft yelp. The burn was hot and swift and in seconds my fingers released the wraps, and I bit my lip hard looking up at his growling face. "The next time it will be your back." I nodded quickly looking down, but he gripped my face and made me look up at him. He removed his hand, and I did not dare look down. He took another step back and began to look me over, examining me now. He seemed to be lost in heavy thought, and suddenly he snapped his head up at me and stared at my eyes. His fear was heavy and thick. Maybe he was having second thoughts of having me here. Who knows what Lord Furia would do to me, if they had to come back for me.

I stared at him a bit longer before he gave a snort of disgust maybe and turned and moved towards the in ground tub.

"Come here." he demanded. I did as I was told, and he took my wrist quickly pulled me into the tub, and I just stood there watching as he began to undress himself further to the point he was naked. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in utter fear.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It seemed every part of his body was large…every inch of him. I trembled a bit and watched as he watched me. He gave a snarl and pointed to two white handles on the tub wall behind me and between them was a black tube. I twisted both the handles and water poured into the ground like tub. I turned and looked back at my new master to see he had a cloth in his hand.

He got down into the tub and slowly loomed over me. I was unsure of what he wanted from me since he didn't hand me the cloth right away. After seconds more of staring at me he dropped the cloth before me and slowly turned and began to crouch in front of me, his back now facing me. The water filled the tub fast and I cut it off. I had bathed both Lord and Lady Furia for years and knew what temperatures were comfortable. I dipped the cloth in the water and began to glide the cloth slowly across my master's left shoulder blade. His hair was in the way of most of his back and I was unsure if I was allowed to touch him. With both hands I ran the cloth up and down his shoulder and soon began to explore more of it.

I ran the cloth under his hair and he didn't seem bothered when I slowly moved the hair over his other shoulder.

"Are you touched?" he suddenly ask. I blinked now unsure of what he meant.

"Master?" I asked curiously. He glanced back at me and then looked forward.

"Have you been taken yet, has another warrior had you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I have not been taken." I answered. Now there was more silence and once I was done with his back he then slowly stood up from the water and turned to me and I watched as the water cascaded down his massive chest and landed in the water. Once he was fully facing me, he merely reached down and removed the cloth from my hand. The deep and somewhat serious look in his eyes already told me his intentions. He then took my shoulders in his hands and began to turn me around so my back was now facing his chest.

My heart began to increase in speed. It now began to hurt and I closed my eyes for a moment unsure of what to do, but I guess he had done this before. His claws gently slid down my back and began to push me forward, bending me over the edge of the tub. My palms touched the ground and it felt weird, odd almost.

His large hands began to move up and down my back for a moment before moving over my behind and spreading my legs far. I inhaled softly and tried to hold back any noise.

"You know this will hurt." he said. I couldn't help but shake at his words.

"Yes." I replied.

"I could kill you if I decide to become violent when mating with you." he said.

"Yes." I answered once more feeling my eyes water. Now I could hear him shrilling gently in thought.

"I break you in every way and form possible." he also said. I swallowed hard trying to brace myself, trying to prepare myself mentally, but it wasn't working. I did not know how to serve a warrior in this way.

"Yes." I replied weakly once more. After a moment I expected a vicious thrust.

"So I will not take this from you." he suddenly said and my eyes widened, and I turned and looked back at him in utter shock and bewilderment. He was positioned right behind me, and if he wanted to he could have torn right through me. He now began to lean back and pick up the cloth rubbing it over his chest. "But if I must use this as your punishment I will."

I could hear the seriousness in his tone and I didn't doubt his words. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, Master." I replied and he nodded and waved me over.

"Now let me clean you. You are filthy." he replied. I nodded slowly and just moved over to him unsure of how I should stand, but he just grabbed me and sat me between his legs and I could feel his cock rubbing against my back. He raised my arms and just ran the cloth over them and then he rung the water out over my face causing me to close my eyes and hold my breath for a split second. He was quite quick. He turned me around and sat me on his right knee and rub his hand slower down my chest and over my stomach. He didn't seemed embarrassed really to be touching all the parts of my body. He even washed me gently between my legs. Suddenly there was a low beeping around me, and Orion looked up at his ceiling.

I didn't know what this meant, but he did. He moved me off his lap and moved from the water.

"Dress yourself quickly." he said firmly. I hurried from the tub and dried off as quickly as I can before moving to the closet and dressing myself in a white halter top like gown. There was a white strap around my neck that flowed down over my chest and stomach and then the bottom tied around my bottom hiding it and flowing down to my knees barely passing them.

Orion was dressing in his armor and he was quick as if use to moving fast. What did this beeping mean? He now marched out the room and quickly I followed behind.

"This sound means that I am getting a call from the control room of the ship. Someone is contacting me with a message of a job they want done." he said. I nodded.

"Yes." I answered so he knew I was listening. I followed him past to sliding doors and there was a large control room. I had seen these numerous times since I followed Lady Furia everywhere. There was a large glass screen with all kinds of yautja words dancing on it. There were many skulls and masks mounted all over the wall and in the middle of the room was a big iron like throne.

Orion moved over and sat right down on it. I just moved over and stood behind the chair. A picture suddenly came up on the screen before the glass. It showed a very angry looking yautja with a long scar over his right eye. His dreadlocks were deep red and his left top mandible was missing. I didn't know much of what was happening, but from the look on my master's face he must have been thinking about this yautja.

"He is a bad blood who killed numerous warriors on the Yautja Prime planet of the White Claw yautja. Do you know of the clan?" Orion suddenly asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. My old masters traded with the elders of that clan." I answered. He nodded and pressed some buttons on the control board and the ship began to turn it felt.

"We will be going to speak with them. I trust I don't need to teach you when to speak when spoken to." he said looking up at me with a hard and firm stare. I shook my head.

"No, Master." I replied. He only nodded and said nothing else to me. I was concerned of what I would be doing once we reached the White Claw yautja.


	4. Chapter 4

4

When Orion set the ship on auto pilot, I had expected for him to make me clean something, maybe one of his rooms, but he didn't. He had me sit in whichever room he was in and just watch him as he did something. It was very odd. Earlier he was in his torture chambers hosing down the walls of any blood or unfamiliar bodily organ, and I just stood there and watched.

Now we were back in his chambers, and he was cleaning his armor then putting it on his body. He had me sitting on the ground watching him. I then felt my stomach grumbling and I looked down hiding my embarrassment. Orion was wiping down his helmet when we glanced back at me.

"Is my pet hungry?" he asked and I slowly looked up at him and kept my head somewhat bowed.

"Yes, Master." I replied softly.

"Speak up." he demanded. I looked back up at him.

"Yes… Master." I replied after seeing his glance harden. Without another word, he turned back around and continued to shine his armor.

"Have you ever prepared meals for your masters?" he asked. I just stared at him now.

"No. When meals were finished being made, I served them to my previous masters." I replied.

"So you never made a meal for yourself." he concluded.

"No, Master." I replied looking down now. I heard a light cackle in maybe curiosity, but I couldn't be sure.

"What were you in charge of since you were favored among your masters?" he asked. I inhaled some.

"Where Lady Furia went, I followed. I bathed her and helped cloth her. I took care of her suckling. When she went on hunts, I merely stayed on the ship." I replied. Now I heard him cackling fast. He was laughing.

"She brought her pet with her on hunts… just like a female." he said. I was unsure if he wanted me to speak, so I remained quiet. Slowly his sounds died down, and he looked at me after placing his mask down. "How long have you been in her care?" I looked up in thought of his question.

"All my life. I grew up in Lady Furia's city." I answered.

I heard a short snort from my new master and he stood up from the edge of the bed with his mask tucked under his arm.

"Come." he merely answered and began to exit the room. I got up and followed him. We moved down the halls until finally in the dining hall of the ship. "I cannot have my pet making noises when I am addressing other warriors. You will not embarrass me." I nodded looking at the round dark table with numerous chairs around it.

"I wouldn't, Master." I replied.

"Sit and stay." he said after pointing to the table. I nodded and moved over to the table and sat down at the chair facing the wall of numerous weapons and other gadgets.

Orion left and now I was alone to look around the dark room. I wondered if we would ever have such a conversation like we just had again. It was somewhat pleasant, yet I couldn't gauge the personality of my new master from just that one conversation. I knew he was tough and threatening, but a part of me wondered if he would come through on any of his threats. The sudden sting to my hands reminded me that he most definitely will. I kept my hands curled together and between my legs unsure of what my master was doing.

I got my answer when he returned with two plates stacked with food. I saw nothing, but meat on both plates. He sat one plate down before me and then moved to the other side of the table from me and sat down.

"What do you say?" he asked looking up at me. I swallowed some and looked down at all the slabs of meat before me and then back up at him.

"Thank you, Master." I replied. He nodded once.

"You may eat. We will be arriving in the White Claw's territory soon, and I will only tell you once that they are at war with a neighboring clan. So you will not speak unless given permission by me and you will not leave my side." he explained, and I nodded.

"Yes, Master." I answered before looking down at my plate and slowly peeling off the meat and sticking it in my mouth. It was juicy and succulent and delicious. Did this mean he would be making our meals or was this just an act of kindness from a warrior to his servant? Orion just tore at his meat like a wild animal. He had more meat on his plate than I, but it was still too much that I couldn't eat it all.

Would he be upset with me if I didn't eat it all? I glanced up at him from time to time watching as he destroyed his food. No words were exchanged and that was okay with me. But I did start to wonder if he had any family. Maybe not a woman, but if his parents were still alive. I wondered if one day I would be allowed to ask that. I kept eating until I couldn't eat anymore. By now I had eaten half the meat on my plate, and I felt bad I couldn't eat the entire thing. I looked at Orion to see him just finishing his last piece of meat. I watched the meat disappear into his mouth and now Orion swallowed and just looked at me. I jumped a bit and looked down some.

"Eyes bigger than your stomach?" he asked. I thought he was trying to be humorous, but I did not hear it in his tone so I didn't smile. I shook my head.

"I am just full." I replied looking at him still. He trilled and motioned his head at my plate.

"Give it to me. I will not let anything go to waste." he told. I nodded and stood up noticing I had gotten food on my wraps. Orion merely shook his head and I brought my plate over to him. "Go clean yourself and meet me back in the control room. Hurry we will be landing quite soon. I will not have you looking dirty."

I nodded and quickly hurried from the room. I returned to his room and drew a bath. I bathed quickly and wet my hair braiding it up and then twirling it around itself. I then dried off and got dressed in a faded blue wrap which only covered the chest and crotch area with a larger cover around the body. It's what I wore when traveling to other places. I moved from the room and met my master at his chair. He was standing in front of it, fully covered in armor and looking up at the screen at the scarred yautja from before.

He glanced at me and I just bowed my head at him and he seemed content with my actions and looked back up.

"We are entering Yautja Prime's atmosphere." he replied and once he said that the ship began to shake violently. My legs began to give out, but Orion was perfectly still as he stared up at the screen. I began to fall back, but with his left arm, Orion caught me just above my behind and kept my steady for the remainder of the shaking and when it stopped, he removed his arm from me.

"Thank you." I replied. He said nothing except continue to stare at the screen. When there was a loud thud and the ship no longer felt like it was moving, Orion turned from me.

"Stay by my side." he commanded and moved quickly from the room and I followed right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

5

We parted from the ship and was surrounded by trees. I followed behind Orion quietly and up ahead I could hear noise, busy chattering noise. It was not long before a horrid smell hit my nose and now we were surrounded by merchants and all kinds of alien creatures. The market was busy. I heard ships flying above us and I glanced up to see a ship uncloaking itself and flying past the market. Large alien men with four arms and large heads were carrying heavy looking metal boxes.

But there were also other yautja, numerous yautja warriors and nobleman as well as ancients and elders moving about the market. I kept my eyes on the back of Orion's head so I would not lose sight of him. He then moved off to the side where there was a large brown tent with two warriors on either side of the opening. Orion said nothing to them and just walked inside. I was unsure if I should follow so I did and was allowed in. Inside were two elder yautja who were sitting down drinking some kind of drink in some large dark mugs. They were trilling and cackling and when they saw us they grunted.

"Ah Orion. Glad you were able to make it on such short notice." One of them said. Orion nodded and removed his mask and sitting down. I knew better than to sit. So I stood behind him. The second elder looked at me and trilled in curiosity.

"Keeping pets now, Orion? And I thought you were a solitary warrior." he told. The first elder lifted his head towards another mug.

"Care for a drink while we discuss this bad blood?" he asked. Orion just glanced at me and nodded once, and I moved towards the mug and lifted it. It was heavy and I needed two hands to carry it to him.

"And she's obedient. Very nice." the second elder replied. I continued to stay quiet after I handed Orion the mug. He just looked at the elders.

"Tell me who I'm hunting." he merely answered. I kept my fingers curled and listened. The first elder nodded and pulled out a large scroll and rolled it before us revealing the scarred yautja.

"His name is Conan. He was originally a White Claw, but he dishonored the clan by killing and stealing numerous kills of other warriors and warriors of the Black Skulls. We have been at war with them for a month for such dishonor. Now he is killing anything and anyone. Warriors, females, everything." he merely replied. The second elder took a huge gulp of his drink.

"His kill count is rising above the hundreds. He's very skilled and very lethal." he said before lifting his mug up to me. "Human get me more drink."

I was taken back by his command and looked down at Orion who was glancing at the scroll before glancing at me and nodding. I moved over towards the second yautja and took the empty mug from him and moved over to the other mugs and a large pitcher was in the middle of them. I lifted it and began to pour the clear liquid into the mug.

"And where is Conan now?" I heard Orion ask.

"The next galaxy over on another yautja planet. With the bodies he's leaving many clans will look to our clan to take responsibility." he said. Orion nodded, and I moved back over to hand the second elder and handed him the mug. When I leaned back, he suddenly grabbed my hand making Orion now look up from the paper onto us. The dark eyed elder just looked at me with another shrill.

"Your human is blessed with quite the eyes, Orion. How attached to her are you?" he asked. I tensed and just looked at Orion who just stared at him.

"If you want my help you will be wise as to not touch my things." he stated firmly. The second elder cackled lightly, his mandibles clicking together in thought before shrugging mindlessly and letting me go. I moved back behind Orion who was now scrolling up the paper. "What's the reward?"

Oh yes that's right. Honor was the best payment for a yautja within his own clan, but if he still wished to buy technology to build weapons and masks or even parts for a ship, you needed silver coins. Even clothing for humans costed a few coins. The first elder held up a sack and jiggled it in front of us.

"Eight hundred pieces of silver." he replied. Orion just stared at the two now in thought before nodding.

"When I have his head I will contact you." was his only reply before standing up. The two elders stood up and bowed their heads at him in unison, and he replied with the same nod before turning and leaving the tent. I followed right behind him. It was silent all the way back to the ship, and when we were back in the control room, Orion was looking at a hologram of what looked like another galaxy. He was zooming in now looking at planets. "When the time comes to hunt, you will remain in this ship until I return."

"Yes, Master." I replied. I didn't know how long that would be and I was unsure of how long I'd need to survive without him. He then looked my way, but not at me exactly.

"I will also be close by so you won't completely starve without me." he told.

"Alright, Master." I answered. I was nervous about being here now, only because I was afraid that this bad blood could come to the ship while my new master was away.

"There is a self-destruct sequence logged into the ship. Should anything happen and I have to activate it while you're on the ship alone, you will be alerted by the ship's computer and you will have 1 minute to get to my room and click the button beside the right handle of the tub that will drop you from the ship and hopefully you are fast enough to get away from the blast. Should you survive don't worry about finding me, I'll track your heat signature." he told. I was stunned by his words and nodded. I had heard my Lord and Lady talking about such a device. Many yautja had them.

"Yes, Master." I replied with a distant tone due to my thoughts. Now, Orion stood up and looked down at me before moving past me and leaving the room which I followed. He moved to his training area where I watched him use numerous weapons for numerous hours.


	6. Chapter 6

6

After hours or training, I was setting another bath for Orion. We were nearing our destination and he wanted to get ready early so he could scout out the environment before hunting. I was on my knees at the in ground tub cupping water in my hands and releasing it over his head. The water cascaded down his dread locks and when he lifted his right arm, I took the cloth and began to wash it. I ran the cloth back forth up his arms and then took hold of his hand and washed his fingers.

"Were you born knowing the yautja language?" I heard Orion ask. I looked at him and then switched to his other arm.

"No. My last lord and lady taught me their language." I answered. He shrilled lightly.

"Was it difficult for you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You had to learn fast or else they had no use for you." I told. He nodded as if my words made perfect sense.

"Do you remember anything about your home, the creatures there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was very very young. A toddler." I said.

"And they started teaching you the language when?" he asked.

"Days after I was with them. My eyes are what attracted me to Lady Furia making her husband give me to her." I said. Now he stood up and faced me and I began to wash down his chest.

"Are there more like you, with your eyes?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I do not know." I said looking at his thick chest. His right hand gripped my hand stopping me and I looked up at him.

"You're not afraid to die." And this time it wasn't a question. His eyes bore into my face and I shrugged.

"Everyone's time will come maybe quicker for a slave than a freed creature." I said. He grunted and released my hand.

"You will die when it is your time." he said. I nodded.

"As will you." I said before realizing what I had just said. "I apologize." I was nervous now for I was unsure of what he would do. He gave me a mild stern look before trilling lightly.

"You only speak the truth… but do not make it a habit." he warned. I nodded running the water over his shoulders.

"Yes, Master." I replied. Now he stood up further from the water and now his waist was staring at me. I stiffened a bit at the sight of his massive cock facing me, but I was no stranger to the male body of a warrior. I was a good servant to Lord and Lady Furia so I was used for more than just minor services…

I washed his waste and ran my hands over his large thighs. I couldn't stop glancing at it from time to time. When my hand moved into his inner thighs to wash it, his cock would twitch.

"You don't cower when faced with a male." he noted. I was unsure if he was even talking to me directly so I said nothing. "Taking you may be easy." So it was happening, it was just a matter of time. When all was done, he dried himself off and began to put his armor on. He had numerous weapons and he was putting on lots of blades around his wrist and on his belt. Then I noticed he did something I had never seen before of a hunter. After he was armored except for his mask, he tied his dread locks back and then moved an inch or two down his hair and tied it again.

Most warriors kept their hair down all the time. Maybe he did not want it to get in the way of hunting. He took hold of his mask and placed it on his head. He then moved from the room and I followed behind him. He walked to the control room and stood in front of his chair again. The screen showed us landing in some dark forest. I assumed the ship was cloaked for this was another clan's territory. Once the ship was silent, Orion looked at me.

"Go and wait in the tub until I return. Remember the ship will let you know if its self-destruct sequence has been activated." he said. I looked at him and nodded turning from him. "And Pet… the second you hit the ground, you run."

I felt a twinge of fear arise in me upon hearing his words.

"Yes, Master." I replied and left the control room. I walked about the hall just scanning around and lost in my thoughts. Orion was still very hard to read. I was unsure of what he really thought of having me here. I guess that didn't really matter, as long as I pleased him I would be looked after. But what about when the time comes for him to take me. Who knows how long that will be? The serum Lady Furia gave me will surely wear off soon.

On instinct my hands curled around my crotch with fear. I honestly hope he finds other females more pleasuring then me so maybe he wouldn't want to touch me. When I arrived back at his room, I went over to the empty, but damp tub and got in it. It was so silent so I decided to take this time and look for the button he had spoken about. I let my fingers graze over the right side of the tub until finally I found a small silver button where the rest were stone decorations engraved into the tub.

I was tempted to push it to see what would happen, but I wouldn't want to do anything to anger my master before a hunt. I wondered why he even agreed to have me as a gift. I wondered how long this hunt would take. Normally hunts take days, if a warrior catches prey within hours it's considered a bad hunt because the prey couldn't even defend itself for more than day. No one wants a weak trophy.

Hours were passing and I was unsure of what to do for I had not left the tub. I wanted to really explore the ship, but I would stay here and do what I was told. Suddenly, I heard a beeping from the ceiling. I looked up at it and wondered what it was. Now the ship was moving again floating up into the air. Orion had returned already? I got up and began to move from the tub towards the door planning to go to him in case he needed something.

"_1 minute. 59…58…57…56." _The voice said, and my eyes widened. It had not even been a day and the sequence had been activated. That meant Orion was not on the ship? Someone else was flying the ship. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I moved over to the tube once more. I moved to handles and quickly pushed the silver button. Before I could even think, I was falling hard and fast. I screamed as I saw shapes and blurs around me as I fell. I landed in the trees and fell on a branch, but it snapped and I fell again then hit a branch and fell again. This continued until I finally hit the firm grass covered in sticks and leaves. I groaned and then realized I had to get up and keep going. I quickly stood to my wobbling feet and just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. Was I fast enough, time would tell. Suddenly, nothing was beneath my feet and I fell again. A hill. I rolled and tumbled down the tall grass hearing a loud burst of fire from up and behind.

I kept rolling for who knows how long before slowly I stopped. I didn't move for the longest of minutes and when I did, I looked up slowly. There were trees around me still and darkness in the distance. I looked around a bit more before slowly standing up. My feet were wobbly and they hurt from the running. It was silent all around me. I had no idea where I was, and I had no idea where Orion is.


	7. Chapter 7

7

My face felt swollen and sore and my right arm hurt and it was so silent. There were no animals nothing. I just remained standing where I was standing. Orion would find me like he said. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked at it to see I had a large cut running from the top of my arm all the way down to my forearm. Blood dripped down my arm and my eyes widened at the sight of it. With my last master's I had never really seen my blood before, so I felt a panic over taking me.

I then heard a mechanical sound, and I looked up to see red lasers pointed at me. I didn't even bother to move. I knew already it wasn't Orion. But it was not the Bad Blood Conan either. This yautja was big wearing dark grey armor with the pointed teeth of a sabertooth at the bottom of it. On his mask was some round pattern carved at the top. It looked to be a symbol and I had seen it before on earth, but I was too afraid to really think of what it could be. Half of his dread locks were pulled back and the rest remained down. My body was trembling with terror and the warrior growled lowly and crouched some. The three lasers that were the aim for his plasma castor moved about my body and then my face and then it moved over my eyes and I shielded my face with my other good hand.

It trilled and cackled and growled lowly. Who was this yautja? Should I speak to him or would it even matter? On a hunt there were no time for words only killing. The yautja crouched lowly as if ready to pounce but a massive roar interrupted that and before I could really think a wild bear like creature rushed from the darkness and tackled the yautja down. My eyes widened at the sight of the two large beasts wrestling each other to the ground.

Now was the time to escape. I turned and swiftly ran into the darkness of the forest. I was not going to stick around to see who won. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and I had really hoped Orion would find me. Now my blood would attract many creatures now. I needed to find shelter and quick. My eyes scanned everywhere looking high and low for somewhere to hide. I then caught a glance of something and slowed my running and saw a large hole in a tree. There were some vines hiding it, but I was sure it would fit me. I ran over towards it and slowly moved the vines out of the way. A creature could have been living in it and I didn't want to startle it too much to the point it attacked.

I moved slowly through the vines and once I was through the vines I peeked inside and saw an empty tree trunk. I sighed with relief feeling the pain in my arm increase. I moved inside and did my best to hide myself with the vines. If I could remain here then I know Orion would be able to find me. I lied back against the bark and ripped parts of wraps and bound it around my bleeding arm. Blood soaked right through it, but it would have to do. I lied back once more and tried my best to stay calm. What if Orion did not come? Why would he? I was hardly his servant for two days and already we have been separated. He probably didn't care. Losing a human meant nothing to a yautja. The air was getting cold and I was unsure of how cold it would get on this planet.

I then heard noise from outside. Sticks were crunching and coming this way. Was it Orion? I wanted to move from the tree, but I would not move until he called out to me. There was more noise coming and now I could sense a figure standing on the other side of the vines. My eyes widened unsure of what to do.

"Come out." the deep voice demanded. It was hard and powerful. I closed my eyes unsure of what I should do. My arm hurt more and I grit my teeth together trying to bare the pain.

"If you are going to kill me then do it from where I sit." I called out. I received a growl from behind the vines and suddenly two large arms shot through them and gripped both my shoulders causing a stomach jerking pain to shoot up into my body. I screamed out loudly from the pain and shock of being pulled out so suddenly. I was thrown to the ground immediately and I hissed clutching my arm. Now I felt my bad arm being pulled forward and I groaned. "No!"

I started to protest, but the yautja roared loudly.

"Be still woman!" he commanded, and I was silent and still now. The yautja got down on one knee and began to remove my poor excuse for a bandage from my arm. I hissed once the air hit my cut. I looked from my arm to the warrior, wondering what he was going to do. He now moved to his belt and that's when I noticed a mating collar attached to it. It was brown and peppered with different types of rocks. It looked old. I have seen those on female humans and yautja who are mated to one male and one male only. He had a mate I assumed.

My attention was brought back to his hands moving into a dark pack and pulling out a long thread and needle. I tensed and moved back, but with one arm he caught my bad arm causing me to his and cry out gently. He looked up at me and I just stared at him not moving anymore. Once I had proven that, he moved back and pushed the thread through the end of the needle. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't like it, but it was the price of his help and I would take it. Why was he doing this though? Why was he helping me and not trying to make a trophy out of my spine and head. Before I could even think of much else, I was grabbed and turned around and the yautja sat down and opened his legs pulling me between them and suddenly locking his legs around me. I had seen this happen once before during a hunt when a yautja's human slave was wounded.

"No, no please!" I cried out and the yautja said nothing as he held me in place with his legs, wrapped his right arm over my shoulder and lifted my arm. He held me close with forearms now, and I could hardly move my body. With his left hand holding the needle and his right hand turning my arm towards him, he took the large needle and began to pierce it through my flesh. I screamed out in utter pain watching in horror as he just continued to move the needle in and out and in and out. My heart was beating faster from the pain and this only made his forearms hold me down tighter. I screamed out more and more until finally my head was light headed and darkness took me quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

8

His POV

This human was very whiney and her screams were driving me insane. I should have just killed her when I had the change, but that bear distraction helped me sharpen my sense a bit more while also obtaining a knew fur coat. Finally she had gone silent, must have passed out. I finished her arm in seconds and when it was done, I tied the stitching up and spray a disinfectant on it. My job was done and she was no longer my concern.

She wasn't my concern anyways, but I saw something in her that I had only saw in one human who was of importance to me. Her eyes. I lied her down on the ground and turned from her. It was time to be on my way since Conan ended up blowing himself up. I would say that was a better death then what I had in store for him. I began to activate my cloaking device before looking back at the human. If another yautja were to find her they would surely torture and kill her and if she fell from the runt's ship he may most likely want her back. Maybe I could use her to my advantage. I moved back over to her and got down on one knee examining her. She was about the same height as her, but her hair was straighter than hers, but it seems her eyes were what drew me to her and would in the future draw others to her.

I growled with annoyance that this was the result of what could have been a worthy hunt, but then again I could use her to get to Orion. It's been a long time since I saw my little brother and I was dying to see if I could kill him this time. I lifted the human up and carried her with me. I camp not too far from here where I could put her until I had better use of her. But then I smelled my brother approaching quickly and I growled lowly now as he uncloaked himself before me, his wrist blades already extracted and ready to use.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I watched as his face tilted forward looking at the human.

"She is not dead." I told him. He growled loudly as if trying to assert some type of dominance over me.

"You try to ruin my hunt and now you try to take my slave. You never could stand to see me with something you didn't have." he scolded. I grunted in disgust of such accusations.

"I didn't take you for a slave owner, pup." I scolded.

"Give her to me." he demanded and I roared loudly at him. I was first born and somewhere along the life of mercenary life he had forgotten that.

"You forget who you speak to." I said lowly setting the human aside. My brother's eyes followed my actions. "And you are in no place to bark orders. You have no ship, no money, no weapons, no trophies…no title."

Orion roared loudly in apparent anger, and I felt pride for getting him this angry. He dashed for me quickly and that was all the motivation I needed. I extracted my tri-blades and ran right for him.

Ajari's POV

My arm felt numb and it was throbbing some. Slowly my eyes opened to meet a darkened sky and I heard roaring in the distance. My head was hurting some and I rubbed it a bit and sat up looking around only to see Orion fighting with the yautja earlier who… saved my life. I looked down at my arm to see my wound had been sewn shut and disinfected. I was okay and curious as to why this stranger saved me.

My thoughts were cut short by harsh roaring and the two yautjas slamming in to one another, their feet pressed hard into the dirt as they pushed at each other. I slowly stood to my feet and immediately wobbled from my movements.

"Master." I said faintly. Orion looked at me with a shrill and then looked back at the other yautja swiping his wrist blade at the other male to get him to jump back. Orion took this time to maneuver himself in front of me, yet his back was still to me.

"Are you hurt, Pet?" he asked seriously. I just shook my head.

"My arm was cut, but I am alright." I said quickly. The other yautja began to crouch as if planning to strike again, but then a dark burst of thunder somehow made everything stop. Both yautja looked up at the sky and scanned over the wide space. I looked up as well wondering what it was they saw.

"It seems our time is up, Runt. You had best get your human somewhere safe before she melts away with the rain." he said. What was he talking about? Orion growled lowly before suddenly turning and grabbing me quickly and lifting me into his arms he took off into the forest. The air hit me hard as he ran. I had to close my eyes and bury my face into his armor. What was coming I wondered. Something obviously dangerous if I would melt away. There was more thunder and this only made my master run faster and harder.

He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes as he sat me down on my feet. I turned and saw a large mountain like wall before me. I was then pulled behind him and lifted onto his back.

"Hold on." he commanded and I did just that. Tightening my arms made my sore arm hurt, but I said nothing on it. He crouched quickly and then shot up onto the rocks and began to climb up them fast. Where he was taking me, I did not know but I held on for dear life as the ground grew smaller and smaller. Off in the distance, I could hear a sizzling sound. It sounded like burning? I turned my head a bit and could see rain coming in the distance, but what the rain was also doing was melting down the trees. It was an acid rain storm. If this planet was still yautja prime then that meant the rain didn't effect yautja, but it did effect humans.

"Master!" I screamed. Orion stopped and turned and looked back seeing that the curtain of rain was quickly coming. Orion climbed faster and higher. I looked up to see a black hole in the middle of the wall. It was a cave and he was going for it. I turned and looked back to see it was closing in on us and I could hear the sizzling coming closer and louder. Hurry, hurry please. It was soon about to come down on us and I looked up as we were meeting the rain that was coming to us, but before it could touch us, I was now surrounded by darkness and I was rolling for a second before suddenly being held close to a hard body, a hand resting on my head and holding it close to a strong chest.

My heart was pounding from such an experience. I was so close to death that I didn't even know I was shaking. The rains came down hard and I was able to see a glimpse of it falling. Slowly, Orion leaned back from me. I couldn't see him, but I figured he was looking me over.

"Are you alright?" he asked now lifting up my sore arm. I hissed gently.

"Yes." I replied softly looking back at the rain. "How long does it last?" There was silence for a moment.

"For however long it wishes to last." he replied moving from me. I saw his silhouette standing before the cave. I wanted to ask what happened during the hunt, but I thought heavily against it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Glad everyone's enjoying the fic so far. I am out with family and so my replies will be slow unless I have some time to myself. Anyways I sense an Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru thing going on with Orion and our mystery yautja brother but hint hint: everyone knows who he is if they've read the other Fanfics.

9

I rested my head against the cool wall listening to the acidic rain coming down. Orion said he would go hunting when the rain stopped to look for food and a way off the planet. I merely listened as he sharpened his blade on a rock he had found.

"You did very well, surviving on your own until I found you." I heard him say. I look in his direction and nod knowing he could probably see it with his mask on.

"Thank you, Master." I replied lightly looking up into the darkness. Now there was silence. "Master?" I got a shill in reply.

"If I may ask… who was that other warrior? He seemed to know you?" I asked. I got a small snarl in reply.

"We will not speak about him… ever." he said with demand in his tone. I was silent for a moment.

"He scares me." I replied closing my eyes expecting maybe some form of punishment. But there was only silence.

"He will not harm you." I heard him reply in a somewhat gentler tone. "How is your wound?" I looked at my arm unable to see it in the darkness.

"I do not know. I can't see." I answered. I heard movement coming towards me and slowly a light appeared before his face and it was close to me, so close I almost jumped. There was a light coming from his wrist gauntlet. He held up my arm and inspected.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked suddenly looking over my arm still. I shook my head.

"There was no subject spoken about… was he here for the yautja you were hunting, what happened with him how did he get on the ship-"

"Stop talking." he demanded casually and I closed my mouth quickly. He now let my arm go and stood up. "He took the coward's way out. Stay here I will return shortly."

He was leaving and I leaned forward.

"Don't-" I started, but was quiet when he whipped his head at me growling some. "Please do not go."

I was afraid that other yautja could come back. What if he comes back here and tries to kill me instead of save me? Orion came back over to me and rubbed my head slowly.

"I will return." was all he said before moving and jumping from the cave. His words still did not comfort me. I slowly curled up and pressed my knees to my chest. I was still cold and I looked down hiding my face. I was still for a long time before finally falling asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was lying down. I knew this because I felt a large clawed hand wrap under my head. I gasped and jumped out of fear it was the other yautja.

"It is I." he said. Orion. I sat up slowly. "I have some allies coming to get us. We will be okay. When the rain lets up I will bring you food." I nodded and just stared up at him.

"I was afraid…" I replied quietly. He trilled curiously.

"I said I would return." he told. I shook my head.

"When I fell from the ship. I thought you would find me instantly." I whispered trying not to sound out of line. He shrilled again.

"I found you. That's all that matters." he stated. "Don't be such a suckling." I remained quiet for a moment.

"Yes, Master." I answered. A few hours passed and I slept a bit more. When I awoke, I felt heat surrounding me. I looked forward to see a fire was before me with some kind of animal burning on it. I looked around from Orion to see him sitting against the wall himself, mask still on, but he was still and breathing calmly. He looked like a statue almost. Was he asleep, I was unsure? But since he was able to catch food then that meant the rain had stopped. I looked towards the opening and saw nothing outside. I stood up quietly not wanting to disturb my master. I moved over towards the opening of the cave, but made sure not get too close. Most of the land was burned away. I looked up at the sky to see flashes of purples and blues. The night was ending and the day was coming.

"You should not stray so far away." I heard Orion call out sternly. I turned and moved back inside.

"I am sorry." I replied. He merely grunted and removed the animal from its stick and ripped a big chunk of it off and handed it to me. It was really hot so I bounced the meat in my hand hearing Orion cackle with amusement as he easily ate his food without worrying about the heat. On the inside I wanted to throw this right back at him, but thought quickly against it for it could be my last meal in a long time and punishment would be added.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the darkness?" he suddenly asked as I was just taking a bite of my food.

"How would I do that master?" I asked. He shook his head.

"In a mirror… your eyes glow dark when covered in darkness." he said. I instinctually touched my cheek never have knowing this.

"I did know that." I replied and he only nodded as we continued to eat. I am glad he decided not to eat me or abandon me. The meat I was eating tasted odd, but I said nothing about it. I suddenly heard a roaring, but it was not an animal roar it was mechanic. A ship. Orion and I looked up towards the cave to see a ship floating before it and a bridge sliding out and resting on the cave floor. Orion threw his meat away.

"Come." he said and stood up. I hurried to my feet and followed him towards the opening of the cave. As the ship came closer and closer into view, I noticed five beings standing on the other side of the ship. I was mildly nervous. Orion walked upon the bridge first, and I followed behind and slowly the figures all appeared to be five more yautja, four males and one female with their masks on. Once we were inside the ship and the bridge had closed, a yautja in red and black armor moved up to us slowly removing his mask. He had a longer face and tan skin with whiskers over his eyes. The second male was a large yautja who stood taller above the rest. His hands were already curled into fists. The third one was in a fishnet attire and not armor. The last one was a dark skinned yautja who had combi spears holstered on his back. The female had a mask on that was shaped like a screaming beast in all silver armor was on her. The red armored yautja huffed.

"Well well, it's been a long time since you called on me, Orion. This is hardly a situation." the yautja said. Orion scoffed and the yautja looked around him and now down at me. I was caught off guard by his looks and looked down. "Ah that's why you needed my help. You needed to help your little human."

"Hardly a reason to call still. You could have just disposed of her." the female said. I glanced up at her and then looked back down once more. Orion looked in her direction.

"She was a gift and I don't plan to dispose of any of my gifts." he said. The red armored yautja scoffed.

"Your ship is destroyed, all the trophies you have received was on it." he said. Orion was silent for a moment and I could tell he hit a nerve.

"My most prized possession is right here with me." he stated motioning his head at me. I blinked a bit not expecting that.

"How so, she hardly looks like she has worth." the female said.

"She has worth to me and that's all that should even matter to you." he stated looking back at the red armored yautja. "Is my room still available?" The red armored yautja looked at him for a moment and then looked down at me with a growl.

"It's always open to a dear friend." he said dryly. Orion nodded.

"My human will need to be looked at." he said. A yautja that had mostly fishnet attire on moved over to me and looked me over.

"Bring her by after you've gotten settled in and I will look at her." he said. Orion nodded and looked at the red armored yautja once more.

"I owe you a debt now." he said and walked past him and of course I followed watching all five of the yautja look down at me as I passed.

"Yes you do." the yautja replied. I followed my master down a darkened hall until he stopped a door and clicked the button on the side of it causing it to slide open.

"You do not leave this room until we have landed unless I commanded it." he commanded.

"Yes, Master." I replied as we entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The room was much like Orion's room only this time it was empty. There were no trophies or weapons or furs anywhere. Orion lost everything he had hunted. I could only imagine how he was feeling. I merely stood by the door and watched him as he scanned the room and walked about it. Suddenly, without any thought he took hold of the bed and suddenly lifted it up in the air flipping it into the ceiling and letting out a roar. I jumped and placed my back to the wall as I watched him grab, tear and destroy anything he could get his hands on. I was unsure if I should say anything. Suddenly he grabbed a piece of the broke bed and threw it right behind him. It flew right at me, and I barely was able to jump and miss it. I fell to the ground, yelping out loudly as I fell right on my arm.

"Ahh." I cried out looking down at my arm. My arm was bleeding again and the pain was growing faster than it took for it go away. The door slid open and the fishnet worn yautja entered with a growl.

"What is going on in here!" he yelled. His mask was not on so I could see the clear anger on his face. When he looked in my direction he shrilled in minor shock. "You shouldn't take your anger out on Nero's room or on your human."

He came over to me and lifted me up off the ground and onto my feet. Orion looked at both of us with anger on his face, but it was fading more and more as he saw the blood moving down my arm. Before any words could be said, the yautja guided me from the room.

"Come on girl let's get you cleaned up." he said speaking to me as if I was an animal and led me from the room. Orion seemed to have no problem letting me go. I looked down at the blood feeling tears slide down my cheeks. The yautja led me to a room full of white beds. "Now let's look at that arm."

He moved to pull up my arm, but I quickly pulled it away. He shrilled with minor shock.

"It is okay, I will not hurt you." he said holding out his hand to me. My arm was burning and I had no choice, but to give the yautja my arm. He looked it over slowly and hummed to himself. "It's been nicely taken care of, but I can't tighten it up. I have to re stitch it up."

I felt more tears sliding down my cheeks now, and I said nothing as I just looked away. The yautja shrilled gently.

"It's okay, I will be quick. Sit." he said motioning me to a steal table. I moved over to it and sat myself on top of it. The door slid open and Orion came in without his armor. I gasped softly not wanting him to look at me so I turned away. He walked over and looked at the medical yautja as I assumed was his position on this ship.

"What's the damage?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have been any had you learned to control your temper." the yautja replied quickly coming over with thread and a needle. Orion snarled in his direction. "I have to re stitch the wound before it gets infected. She's going to be in pain and there's nothing that can be done and it will be your fault." I just looked down for a moment.

"Look at me." Orion demanded and I slowly lifted my head up to look at him through burning watery eyes. I was unsure of how I was looking at him, but at the moment I felt nothing just numb. He just stared down at me calmly and placed his hand around the back of my head and pulled me into his chest. I was stunned by the actions not really expecting him to do anything. Now the medical yautja was taking hold of my arm and I knew what was coming. I began to panic and struggle a bit. When I felt the threat being pulled out, I gasped feeling the string being pulled from me. I groaned feeling my wound open up again. My other hand had gripped his back and as I felt the needle pierce my skin again I began to groan out and gasp and cry. My nails dug into his skin, but I couldn't feel it penetrate anything. I saw flashes of the other yautja holding me close to him while he stitched my wound yesterday.

"Halfway done." I heard him whisper in my ear and I was just angry and hurting all at the same time. Now I felt nothing, well pain, but I couldn't feel the needle anymore. Now I felt a spray being applied to my arm. Orion moved back and I looked down at my arm. It was stitched up once again. The medical yautja took a step back.

"There we go all better." he said now glaring at Orion. "Now if you want your human to heal up you will need to control yourself. Yes it is a shame that you lost all your trophies and that's more than a thousand human lives, but if you want her to be able to serve you with loyalty then learn to control yourself." he commanded. Orion frowned.

"I don't need a lecture." he said placing his hand on my back and guiding me from the room. I said nothing as we moved back to his room. Once the door was closed, I felt his hands take hold of my shoulders and lightly pin me to the wall. I stared up at him, surprisingly not shaking. I thought I would be deathly afraid of him, but I wasn't. Even though he hurt me, I knew he didn't mean it.

"You'll come to understand that I have a temper and since I am not going to take it out on you sexually, you will learn to steer clear of me when I am angry." he commanded. I stared at him more feeling the tears dry up on my face. Slowly I nodded.

"I forgive you, Master." I whispered. He leaned back some as if surprised that I understood that he was trying to apologize. He could have said nothing. He could have just continued to go about this as if nothing happened, but he didn't. He now released me and moved back from me.

"Remove your clothes." he said, and I stared at him for a moment realizing that all the stuff I had was now gone. Without even thinking, I unwrapped my dirty clothes and just stood before him naked. He pointed to the room in the back.

"The bathing room is there. Your wound is sealed with a spray where water can't get in. Go in and bathe yourself. I need to go talk about getting more things back in here." he told. I nodded and walked over towards the room. I entered it and walked to the left wall and pressed a button. Water sprayed down from the ceiling and I felt cool non-acidic water fall atop of my body. It felt so refreshing. I ran my fingers over my hair and the rest of my body.

Normal POV

Orion had no choice, but to sit before Nero and listen at the elder yautja roared and expressed anger over broken pieces on his ship.

"Do you think I can just pull beds and tables out of my ass!" he yelled. Orion scoffed.

"You're being overly dramatic. I had a reason to do what I did and you know it." he replied. Nero banged his fists down on the table before him causing Orion to arch an invisible brow.

"Normal yautja go on frenzy and mate the nearest female nearest to him. Vydel was two rooms down!" he growled. Orion snorted.

"Your cousin and I are not on the same level for mating." Orion merely replied. Nero shook his head.

"Then you have a perfectly good human woman you could have bent over and mounted." he lectured. Orion stared at him before waving his hand at his words.

"She had yet to be touched when she was given to me." he said. Nero tilted his head as if dumbfounded by the words.

"You have an untouched human with excellent mating qualities and you have yet to break her in?" he asked. Already Orion regretted bringing up the conversation for now he was not liking where it was going.

"What does it matter?" he asked. Nero scoffed.

"If you don't break a female human in then she will not respect you. She will end up being broken in by another warrior and she will be more loyal to him and will run away from you." he said. Orion cackled swiftly and frowned.

"I have her loyalty." he stated. Nero scoffed with disbelief.

"How long have you had her?" he asked. Orion tensed.

"A few maybe three." he said. Now Nero laughed.

"You do realize that you have a dark skinned, amber eyed beauty on this ship whose loyalty is most likely to herself or the first warrior who can protect her and from what I heard that isn't you." he said. Orion didn't want to believe anything he was hearing. He knew his human served him and only him. But in the back of his mind he couldn't get the thought of doubt from the back of his head. What if she was only showing loyalty to eventually escape?

"You have had human servants?" Orion asked looking up at Nero who snarled in disgust.

"No. I couldn't keep them alive. But I have heard many yautja who own them. Breaking her in will gain you loyalty. If she thinks she can't survive without you then she will do anything to keep you happy." he said. Orion looked down lost in his thoughts now. "Or maybe you do not want to be bothered with the entire process. If you want one of us to break her in, we'd be more than happy to oblige in such a delicate creature."

Orion just looked up at him with a glare that said 'stop speaking or I will have your throat in my hands in a matter of seconds'. Nero smirked with amusement and raised his hands.

"I see you are already attached to her. Good. You will need that anger to protect her when other males try to mount her." he said. Now Orion snarled with disgust.

"Can we get more stuff in my room or not?" he asked. Nero nodded.

"I will replace everything you broke, but just this once. We will drop you off at our next stop whenever that is." he said. Orion nodded and stood up. Nero shrilled sharply catching his attention. "Now you owe me two debts since supplies are not easy to get and we are letting you ride for free."

Orion hated owing people, but he nodded and left out the room. As he moved down the hall he thought maybe he should claim his pet now so she knows who she belongs to, who she serves. When he entered the room once again, she was just stepping out. When she saw him she jumped and gasped upon being surprised. Orion just stood there in the door way unable to really speak. Light from the ceiling shined down on her nude form. Her hair was damp and covered her round dark breasts like a curtain. She had curves and full thigh that moved down her body. Some of her pubic hair had been removed by her owners that and what was left of her curls formed a triangle. But what really caught him, was her dark eyes. They were so innocent yet burst with a fire like beauty and he could not look away from her eyes.

"Master?" she asked worriedly and Orion just shook his head.

"You will remain naked until I can find something for you." he said. He knew Vydel had numerous fishnets that would somewhat hide her, but not by much but it would be something. It would be fitting to see his pet in tight fishnet, that still showed parts of her body, parts that belonged to him and only him.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The brutal and tall looking yautja brought in another bed and examining table along with the dark skinned yautja. I was picking up some broke pieces of the bed, and Orion had gone to visit the female yautja known as Vydel.

"Hey, Roma. What do you think Vydel is going to make Orion do in order to provide for his little human?" the big brute asked. I was quiet as I leaned over and just put the broken pieces in a pile.

"Hm. I'm not sure Rham." The dark skinned yautja replied with almost little interest.

"Maybe he will take her." he said sharply. My body tensed as I glanced up at the older yautja, but I said nothing and continued to clean up.

"Well Vydel has been trying to catch Orion's attention. Who knows?" Roma answered setting another table down. Rham shrilled and looked back at me.

"She looks better naked, if you ask me." he said. I was unsure if I had to treat these yautja with the same level of respect as I treated my master, but I looked up and in his direction.

"Well no body asked you." I said sharply. Rham stopped in his movements and looked up at me sharply with a sharp shrill.

"She has a smart tongue. I wonder if it's good for anything else." he said moving about across the room towards me.

"Rham leave her. Orion doesn't want anyone bothering his last possession." Roma warned and Rham who just snarled his words away.

"Well Orion isn't here." he told. I tensed backing up only to have him move faster towards me. He placed his large hand on my neck pushing me back into the wall with a hard thud. Roma sighed.

"He's not going to be too happy." he said. In seconds I was turned around and pressed chest first into the wall, my face bunched up against it. I groaned out softly at the pressure being applied to the back of my head. My hips were pulled forward and my legs were spread apart.

"Well that's why he isn't going to find out." he said moving closer to me to the point I could feel his head against my own. "Right?"

"Wrong!" another voice says and we both looked back to see Orion already in the air tackling the other yautja away. Orion tackled Rham down to the ground and in seconds both their blades were out. Rham's blade hung over Orion's head, and Orion's blade was right down in his crotch. The two were still growling and snarling at one another.

"Enough you two." Roma said firmly. "Now is not the time to be fighting over a piece of meat." I turned and kept my back pressed to the wall watching the two. Orion hissed lowly.

"You ever put your hands on my pet again, and I will feed your cock to the hounds." he said and moved off him. "Both of you get out." Roma casually turned and left the room. Orion snarled down at Rham who got up and growled lowly before exiting the room. The door slid close and I was left standing there watching Orion and waiting for him to say something. Orion glanced back at me.

"Draw me a bath." he said moving across to the other side of the room placing his armor on the wall.

"Master." I replied and moved over to the in ground tub and cut the water on. As I felt the water's temperature I couldn't help but look back at Orion and see how somewhat defeated he looked. "I am sorry about your ship."

There was a shrill as a reply.

"Life is not over it just means being able to start again building up you wall again." I replied. He came back over naked and began to sit down in the tub. He merely grunted as a reply and then pointed to the bed of sewn together furs.

"There are clothes for you to wear until I can buy another ship." he said. I nodded and he handed me a cloth and I began to wash his body.

"Master?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" he answered as I poured water down his hair.

"Are these yautja… your family?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. They are just yautja I met through hunts and trade." he replied. I nodded.

"Do you… have a family?" I asked.

"Of course I have a family." he told rolling his eyes. I gave a gentle smile.

"What about siblings?" I asked.

"Enough questions. Now is not the time for an interrogation." he said swiftly. I nodded still feeling a small victory knowing he has a family. I quietly and contently washed the rest of his body. He ordered me in the water on his lap and he bathed me. I assumed he wanted that other yautja's scent off me. He ran his hand gently over my back with the cloth and I moved my hair off shoulders so he could wash it easier.

At first I felt the cloth running over my back, but soon it was replaced with something else. His hand. His hand moved clockwise over my skin, his claws gently scraped across my flesh. I felt a shiver shoot up my spine causing my body to jerk some. He stopped his movements for a split second before continuing once I stopped moving.

"How is your arm?" he asked. I looked down at it to see my wound was still healing.

"It is healing." I told. As he continued to bathe me, I started to think about my people, my family. I couldn't remember much about them. I don't remember their faces. Did I have a mother or a father or even siblings? His hand now moved further down between my legs, but he had the cloth in his hand, so I wasn't too alarmed. Quietly I opened my legs around his own so now I could only close them if he wanted. His hand moved closer to my vagina and he fumbled a bit. I watched his hand move forward than back. He didn't know how to exactly clean me down there. It was okay, yautja who had their first female humans all needed a little help.

So I was the assassin's first human pet. I slowly let my left hand slide down his arm until it rested over his hand. He gave a soft curious cackle and I guess he was going to let me guide him. I pressed his hand against my vaginal lips and I felt his entire body shift. I had bathed with many male yautja who liked to touch and caress me when I bathed them so I was use to male reactions. I began to guide him up and against me merely showing him what to do. He spread both our legs further apart causing me to lie back against his chest and direct him. I could feel his cock throbbing a bit between my legs, but it was a natural response so I was not offended or afraid by it. Once he had had enough of touching me, he merely released the cloth down my body and it slid into the water and disappeared. His hands slowly began to slide up my pelvis and now my stomach. It made my body shiver a bit to feel such large violent hands on me. I turned my head to look at him and he just stared back at me watching my reaction, gauging it. I could see inexperienced he was with a female human's body. A light shrill escaped him once more.

His palms were now below my breasts and he was planning to cup them when suddenly, there was a banging at the door causing us both to jerk from our trance and look up. I moved off his lap swiftly and he stood from the pool. He moved to the door and just opened it casually, my eyes widening as he answered the door naked. It was Nero who just arched an invisible brow and looked him over.

"Come eat with us…" he said looking at me now. I noticed my entire upper half was exposed and so I dipped my body back in the water until it was up to my neck. Nero cackled. "After you are finished."

Orion just nodded and shut the door. He turned to me and proceeded to drain the water.

"Come get dressed." he merely commanded. I nodded and moved from the tub.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Once Orion dressed in his more casual attire, he moved over to me and told me to raise my arms. I did as I was told and I watched as he placed a smaller fishnet tank top over my body. It only stopped over my navel and then he moved down and began to wrap a long wrap of fishnet around my waist. He leaned back and looked me over.

"It will have to do until we find more for you." he told. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he nodded and began to move from the room and I followed behind him. I never noticed how cold the metal ground was beneath my feet. My toes curled slightly at the feeling. I followed my master down a long hall and up two a pair of doors that slid open upon stopping in front of them. We walked into a large hall that had a square table and at it were all five yautja. They were tearing at their food and when we entered they all stopped and I felt mildly put on the spot. They all began to look over my body, the male's eyes seeming amused by what it was I was wearing.

"Well I have to admit, I have never seen a human look so desirable when dressed in yautja attire. Orion just rolled his eyes.

The female, Vydel, scoffed.

"You shouldn't bring your pets to the dinner table Orion." she scolded. Orion merely walked up to a seat and sat down, and I stood behind him remaining silent.

"I go nowhere without my personal slave." he told. I just looked about the table that had varieties of meat and drinks.

"You mean _only _slave." Rham said. Orion looked at him with a low cackle.

"She's unique." he said. Nero looked at me.

"Is this true? Do you see yourself as unique?" he asked. I was not expected to be spoken directly to, so I looked at Orion and he nodded giving me permission to speak. I looked back at Nero.

"We all have something unique about us." I replied. Now the entire table was laughing hard spitting out their food some. I felt mildly embarrassed as if I said something stupid and looked down.

"Yes we all have something unique about us. Roma here is a perfect shot. He has never missed a target with his weapons. Vydel is known to be the fastest yautja known to all warriors. No one can out run her. Rham here has the strongest impact and force. He has even punched through rock. His strength has made him the most brutal yautja. Nam has eliminated numerous diseases that could have become an epidemic for our kind." he told. I looked around the table at everyone as Nero spoke of them and they all seem to take great pride in their abilities. I then looked back at the yautja.

"And what can you do?" I asked. Nero smirked.

"I have a specialty with brutality." he merely replied. I was unsure of what that meant, but I didn't want to find out. "So tell me what makes you unique aside from your vibrant, alluring eyes?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"There are things I can do that you will never do… or you, or you, or you," I said looking from each member of the table and ending with Vydel. "Or you." I sort of enjoyed speaking to these yautja now. Now they all looked seemingly offended and interested.

"Care to elaborate?" Nero asked. Orion gave a low growl causing me to grow silent and look down.

"Where will you be landing next?" he asked. Nero looked at him now with a frown.

"Eager to leave us so soon my friend?" he asked.

"Yes." he replied taking a bite of some meat and handing me a smaller piece. I took it and ate quietly. Nero laughed.

"We will be landing in your favorite Prime. Your home world. We need to gather up supplies. We will part there." he said. Now they had my attention. Orion's home world. I wondered what it was like. Nero looked at me now. "Why don't you take a seat…"

"Her name is Ajari." Orion said. That's the first time I had heard him say my name since the first time we met. Nero arched a brow.

"Ajari… exotic. Please sit with us Ajari. You must be exhausted from traveling with this bore of a yautja." he told.

"You start letting her sit at the table she will start to think she's equal to us." Vydel chimed in. Orion, shrilling with annoyance looked at me.

"Leave me." he demanded. I bowed my head and turned and left from room. "She isn't here for anyone's amusement. You want amusement go to a brothel or Vydel's room, but you leave my things alone."

A small smile spread on my lips as I heard his words. I waited in his room unsure if I was allowed to sit anywhere. I sat down on the floor and just stared around at the silver room. It was so empty, opposite from Orion's room. I hope he finds a new ship soon. I am already use to it just being the two of us. After what seemed like hours, the door slid open and in came Orion with a plate of food. I guess he wished to eat in a more solitary environment.

I stood up and just stared at him wondering what he'd want from me next. But instead, he handed me a plate of food. I looked down at it and slowly took it.

"Thank you." I replied. He nodded moving over to the bed removing his loin cloth and netted shirt. I was confused by this action as I kept eating.

"We will be landing on another yautja prime planet. I have some family there who will help us and then we will be our way." he said. I blinked and just nodded eating the food. So I may get to meet his family. "I will not risk you getting sick, so until I get a ship of my own, we will be sharing the same bed."

He got into the bed that was covered in thick furs. I nodded eating a bit more before putting the plate down on the table. I moved back over to him and he just flipped the furs over wanting me to get beneath them. I carefully crawled into the bed.

"How is your arm?" he asked. I looked at it and my fingertips felt a bit fuzzy.

"It's a tad numb." I replied. He nodded.

"You will go see Nam when we awake tomorrow." he commanded rolling on his side, his back to me. I nodded once more.

"Yes, Master." I replied. The room darkened and now I could see nothing. I was still and tense and felt like I didn't want to move. After few minutes I was asleep and dreaming peaceful dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The next… morning I guess, I was on my way to see the medical yautja Nam and to come right back. He looked at my arm and did not need to re stitch anything just spray it again. Once he was done, I returned to Orion's room. He was putting on his armor now.

"We will be landing soon." he informed. I nodded. "On my planet humans are equal to yautja, but your status has not changed." I nodded.

"Yes, Master." I replied. For most of the time on the ship, I was allowed to just sit on the bed. Since I needed to eat more than Orion, he brought me scraps of food from yesterday's meal. I did not complain. The door slid open, and Nero came in.

"We will be landing in a few minutes." he informed Orion. He just nodded placing his mask on. Nero glanced at me and then glanced at Orion.

"I have decided that we should discuss the two favors you owe me. One for saving you and your pet and the second for breaking half the furniture in this room." he said. I glanced at Orion now to see him still putting on his armor. This time, he was calm and collected.

"You're right. I owe you two debts. So what is it you want?" he asked.

"Well the next assignment you have, and I mean the big assignment you have, the reward goes to me and my crew. And word gets around about you so I will know what rewards you get." he said in a dangerous tone. Orion was placing his gauntlet on now and he shrilled in reply.

"And your second request?" he asked. Nero now began to look back at me and I began to lightly tense.

"The use of your human until we land." he said in a low tone. Now my body tensed and I was wondering what Orion would do? He just placed his mask on.

"Alright. You have been a generous host for all of these years. I think this is only appropriate." he said. My eyes widened and he turned to us. How could he agree to this? Yes that's right, I was slave it didn't matter what I wanted. Orion moved over to me and placed his hand on the back of my neck causing me to whimper as he pulled me from the bed. I moved off the bed and he maneuvered me towards Nero. "Just don't bruise her skin and don't damage her too much. I want to be able to have something to look at when I finally mount her."

Nero shrilled and looked down at me darkly.

"I can't guarantee anything. If she struggles all bets are off." he told. Orion turned me so I was facing him.

"You won't struggle." he commanded and I nodded obediently.

"Yes, Master." I said softly and he just pushed me forward towards Nero who just shrilled and took the back of my neck. This time it was even harder. I whimpered with fear in my tone feeling him pull me from the room. So this was how I was going to be taken for my first time. By a yautja who specializes in brutality. I was being led swiftly down the dark hall, his grip hardening on my neck.

"Your obedient to your master, but for now you will be obedient to me." he said acidly. He stopped at a door and once it opened he just pushed me inside, hard enough that I fell to the ground. It was somewhat dark inside, but when I looked up I noticed pelts hanging from the ceiling and walls along with other weapons and body parts and skulls. A red light dimmed from the ceiling. Suddenly, my hair was gripped hard, and I groaned out loudly as I placed my hand on his wrist. I felt like my scalp was being ripped off.

Now I was on my feet and he forced me to face him and he just gripped the fish net wrap and yanked it forward, a loud rip was heard and I felt my breasts bounce at the feeling of being suddenly released. I gasped some shaking some as I now felt him rip off the wrap around my waist. Now I was bare before this large looking yauja. My body trembled some. He cackled now.

"You do not seem so confident now." he noted. I bit my tongue not wanting to speak.

"Because I had my master's protection at the time." I replied. He barked out another laugh.

"But now… you have no one to protect you." he said now looking me over. His hands lifted and he began to rub over my breasts as if examining them. The palms of his hands pushed up into them. "Shame, I told him to break you as soon as he could so when this happens, it won't hurt. But he has decided he'd rather see his slave in pain than in mild comfort."

I looked up at him.

"You were so sure this would happen…" I replied. He nodded.

"Yes it was bound to happen. A human with different eye color and blood is considered a different kind of trophy and treasure mating wise. But Orion was weak. He couldn't claim you as a mate or a slave so you are up for mating or anything else." he told. "I am rather honored to break you in first."

"Painfully… Do you like to go fast or do you like to take things slow?" I asked gently moving my hands towards his as they continued to massage my breasts. Maybe if I could appease him somehow, maybe he wouldn't make this too painful. I gently ran my hands over his arms and slowly down his chest that was covered in a netted attire. "I may not have been broken fully, but I do know some things about pleasuring a male." He looked me over shrilling in curiosity.

"We are on two different levels little human. I do not just do things slow, that's too easy. I like fast and rough." he said and with one hand, he pushed me hard back onto his bed and I landed with a bounce before feeling his weight land on top of me causing me to groan some. He then raised my hands over my head causing my breasts to raise some.

"So then let me at least try… to prepare myself on top of you?" I begged. He now looked down at me with a tilt of his head, his dread locks falling off his shoulders and landing atop of my chest. He now snorted some.

"Let's see what it is you can do." he replied. "But my patience is very limited." So I guess I had better hurry. I felt his hips lift up some and I was able to slide out from under him. Now I stood on my knees and I still had to look up at the dark yautja who watched me intently. I swallowed some and looked over his body. My hands gently moved down to his loin cloth and I gripped it, but quickly his hands came upon mine. He growled warningly and I looked up at him with deep eyes.

"Just look at my eyes." I whispered soft and even. And oddly enough he did. His hands removed themselves from my own, and I gently placed my hand on his crotch and he shrilled some, closing his eyes and slowly I began to cup him. He was hard and thick. Gently I reached beneath his loin cloth and gripped his now hardened cock. He grunted now and opened his eyes and looked back at me and he seemed to be caught in a trance within my eyes. Now I began to stroke him a bit faster causing his mandibles to twitch some. He was panting lowly and huffing almost. I then placed my hand on his chest and pushed against him trying to get him on his back and he gripped my hips swiftly and turned over falling onto his back and placing me on his hips. I smiled watching the power I had over him.

"Just watch my eyes." I said lightly and he continued to do just that. I started to grind my hips against his, my vagina rubbing against his shaft. He growled.

"I can feel your heat pouring onto me." he said. Now I began to move my hips harder and faster panting and moaning gently and I felt his hips bucking up against mine. "Time is up little human. Impale yourself on my cock, or I will take you on your back."

My heart was pounding, but not from pleasure or arousal, but from more fear. I didn't want to do this and it wasn't enough time to ready myself to be ripped by his massive cock. I closed my eyes feeling I might cry. I began to lift myself up and over his cock and he gripped my hips planning to ram me right down on him. Then a loud violent banging halted all movements. Nero lifted his head up to see what was happening, and I just turned my head some and suddenly the door was blasted away by a plasma castor and I was thrown off to the ground. I fell to the ground and looked up now seeing nothing but smoke. But it was quickly clearing out and I could hear cackling and violent shrilling. My eyes now began to widen at the sight before me. Orion stood in the door way now with all four heads of Nero's yautja ship mates. Green blood dripped from the bottom of their necks and onto the floor. On the other hand was his wrist blade that was out and dripping blood. Nero roared with complete shock and anger.

"You must have forgotten who it was you were fucking with." he said in a dark vicious tone. Oh my god.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Nero roared viciously.

"You fool! Are you insane! Killing them without a chance to defend themselves, you lack honor!" he roared. Orion dropped the heads to the ground and they rolled a bit from him.

"They all had chances to defend themselves." he said stepping further inside. Nero hissed lowly.

"Even Nam?" he asked. I looked down at the head of the medical yautja who showed me nothing but kindness here. Orion nodded.

"Even Nam." he replied, removing his combi stick from his back. "I warned you of what would happen if you touched my things. You were a fool for even asking to use my trophy after my ship was destroyed." His tone was deathly pale and low sounding. I crawled away from the scene, my back hitting the wall, and I felt utter fear consume me. Nero reached over trying to grab one of his shuriken, but Orion was fast. He threw his combi stick hard and faster and it connected with Nero's palm, but he did not stop there. He pulled out his own shuriken and threw it fast. Now I heard a yell as I watched Nero's hand fall to the ground. His head shot back in pain.

Now tears were streaming down my eyes.

"You do not know the meaning of honor!" Nero yelled. Orion shook his head calmly.

"This is not about honor. Honor died when I stepped foot on this ship of yours." he replied removing the shuriken from the wall and now sliced his other hand clean off and Nero screeched louder. Orion removed his combi stick from the severed hand and watched it fall to the ground. Then in one quick movement, he took a large sharp bladed ax and sliced it right across the other yautja's knees. Nero roared out even louder now and after a few minutes it turned into hissing.

"You are no better than a bad blood!" he growled.

"I am far better than a bad blood… as you were, but your lust made you weak." Orion said, placing the end of his combi stick up to Nero's neck. "I challenged all of your warriors and they fell in an honorable way."

By now the bed was covered in green blood and limbs.

"Your head will be my new trophy… their heads will be my new trophy. And your ship is now mine." Orion said plain and simple. I covered my hand with my mouth thinking I would vomit for I had never seen a yautja brutally de limbed before me. Nero growled.

"I have allies, allies who will see you dead and your human in chains-"

I jumped as I watched Orion's blade slam into Nero's neck and he shoved his weapon deep into his throat to the point that the end of the combi stick slid easily out the back of his throat. There was no way of living through that.

"Your allies mean little to me." My master said.

Orion now just stared down at the body as it fell back against the wall. He then removed his combi stick and a low yet soft shrill emitted from him and then he threw his head back and roared loudly with victory I guess. I didn't move from my spot and just watched as he looked down and slowly at my direction. I was trembling so hard that it hurt. I was in his sights, and I didn't know what he would do. Would he come after me? Would he take this victory as a reason to claim me himself?

He moved from the bed and moved over to me, and I just felt my head moving upwards as I looked up at him. He placed his combi stick back into his sheath and then raised his hand up to me causing me to jump a bit. I stared up at him and he just stared down at me. I swallowed some and raised my shaking hand and placed it in his own. His scaly hand closed over mine and he pulled me up onto my feet. My eyes glanced around his body and looked at the sliced up Nero and then the heads of his comrades.

"My pet," Orion said catching my attention. I looked up at him. "I had to do what I needed to do. There will be situations when I will need you to get the upper hand on someone."

His voice was so calm and justified almost. I swallowed hard and looked down.

"Do you understand?" he asked. I looked up at him unsure of what to say.

"He took his time… which is why you were able to kill his friends. But there will come a time when they won't take their time." I replied. He nodded.

"This is true." he answered. At least he didn't make promises that he had everything under control. He now began to move towards Nero and with one quick pull, Nero's head came clean off. Then he moved to the door and collected his other trophies. "But whatever happens, if you are hurt I will see that justice is delivered swiftly onto the dishonorable."

And he looked back at Nero's body as an example. I looked at the body as well. So that's why Orion took his time to torture him. I now looked back towards Orion.

"I understand, Master." I replied. He nodded.

"Good. Come. Let us trade in this ship for a more worthy one," he said lifting the heads up with a pleased shrill, "and with a wall for me to mount my new trophies." He now began to walk from the room, and I just moved to follow him. Hours passed and I was able to keep some of Vydel's smaller clothing. Orion burned the bodies and cleaned up the ship a bit. We landed on a yautja prime planet two galaxies away and traded in Nero's ship for an even better ship after selling the belongings of the previous owners. Orion also took me to an elder who placed a mark above my breasts, to show ownership. It was a purplish silver circle that resembled the sun. This was also on the yautja's mask who had helped me after I had fallen from Orion's first ship.

I mentioned this to Orion, and he demanded that we never speak of him again. The ship was very clean yet it had age to it. Mounted on the wall above Orion's bed was five yautja skulls in a perfect row. And this is how it was. When going on hunts, Orion made sure to park the ship far from the hunting sites. Also, I was commanded to tag along. Where he went, I went and things were pretty straight forward for about six months…

Author's Notes

Hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic. I am a bit under the weather so i didn't try and type something too crazy. This was all i had the energy for, but it's going to progress in the next chapter or so, because Orion's mysterious brother will be the main antagonist.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The planet we were on now was cold, only alien creatures could survive it. Luckily, my master killed a wild white haired mammoth, skinned it, and made a dress out of it for me with a hood and snow boot. He wrapped my body in a netted one piece, then a long wrap of bandages and then the coat itself. He placed the wrap around my face and it covered my nose and mouth and everything below it.

He was hunting a yautja responsible for killing his entire clan. Allies of the clan put a large bounty on whoever found him first. I ran through the thick snow, my hood planted snug on my head. The wind was fierce and hit me hard, but the mammoth fur served its purpose well. The bad blood had found me and decided to make me a trophy. I ran as fast as I could, but the dress was mildly heavy and the snow beneath my feet was thick. I was a slow target this yautja, but it didn't matter. I had no idea where I was, but I knew Orion was not lost.

When the three dotted laser of a plasma castor pointed at my head from ahead, I stopped and just stood there. It came from an invisible creature and now I just stood there staring up at whoever was there. I removed my hood calmly, my now wavy hair flowing back with the wind. I continued to stare out into the distance wondering if this yautja would show himself to me. And he did. My eyes flexed at how tall he was and muscular. His armor was damaged and bruised from other fights, maybe escaping other assassins and bounty hunters. I stood my ground watching as the yautja slowly removed his combi stick and clicked it so it would extract longer. So he was planning to impale me. He raised his spear and pulled his arm back, but before he could even push forward, a large white blast shot past me and hit the yautja directly in the chest.

It was a plasma castor blast. I turned and saw Orion swiftly running past me with a roar, removing a large whip from his belt. He unraveled it quickly and while the bad blood was disoriented, he swung it fast and it caught the bad blood around the neck and swiftly he pushed a button on the handle causing spikes to shoot out all the way down the whip and I watched as it went right through the bad blood's neck, his head shooting up into the pale white sky. I placed my hood back on and watched as the body fell to the ground. I watched as the head came down into the snow. Orion moved over to it and began to inspect the body. I ran over behind him watching him.

"You alright?" he asked roughly through his mask looking up at me. I nodded reassuringly and he began to coil up his whip. "Take the head." I leaned over and lifted the large head from the ground, snow and blood dripping into the ground. I looked at Orion to see him lifting the body. He turned and we began our journey back to the ship. We needed to hurry before other hunters came. Open bounties were dangerous because even the hunters could be killed by other hunters trying to get the same creature. As we moved, I heard a sound like metal gliding against metal. I stopped and looked behind me. I saw nothing and kept going, but then the sound got louder and I stopped again and looked around. I didn't know what the sound was, but I didn't like it.

"Pet." I hear Orion call out and I hugged the yautja head close to me and continued to follow. The sound continued and it began to scare me, so I moved closer to my master and he noted this. "What-" I heard the sound louder and this time, Orion growled and turned in the direction of it. I was so thankful he heard it, too. We both looked around and before I could even blink, Orion's entire body was gone. I gasped and looked to see he had been sent flying into the snow causing a large wave of snow to be kicked out.

"Master!" I called out. There was an electrical figure forming between us and my eyes widened more as it uncloaked itself. It was another yautja- no. It was the yautja from the other planet who healed me. He looked down at Orion with a loud trill, a long cape wrapped around his armor, yet his left arm could still be seen and in it was a sword. But this sword was different. It was outlined with a red tint and when snow hit it, it burned and melted away. Constant steam rose from it.

"Well well, it seems you have managed to beat me to the fugitive, little brother." he cooly. I gasped at his words not believing what it was I was hearing. This yautja was my master's older brother. Orion rose to his feet quickly.

"I was here first," he growled viciously. "You should walk away now." The other yautja snorted with disgust.

"You are in no position to command me, Orion. You should remember your place." he said bitterly as if he hated speaking Orion's name. Orion threw the body of the dead yautja to the ground.

"What could you possibly need the bounty for? Is a kingdom not enough?" he spat. My eyes widened and I looked at the mysterious yautja. Kingdom? Was this yautja so powerful he took the rank of king? Being of royalty was very rare and if you owned an entire yautja prime planet, then the galaxy around you was yours and only elite yautja were invited to stay on the planet. Kingdoms were like yautja heaven where they could go there and hunt and die as they wished. The mysterious yautja grunted.

"Kingdoms and titles are nothing compared to honor. Not like you knew anything about that. Honor comes from the hunt and the hunt doesn't end until life is taken from you." he said. Orion snarled heavily.

"Let go of the past, brother." he replied. The other yautja shook his head.

"Never. Now I will give you one chance to walk away brother, or I will annihilate you where you stand." he said. Orion just stared at his older brother before quickly pulling out what looked like two hatchets, but once he clung them together, lightning struck out like a viper and connected with the yautja body. It exploded into numerous pieces and I couldn't help but look back at the other yautja's reaction. He was quiet for a moment before a vicious snarl was heard from his mask.

"You are very foolish, little brother. But there is still one body part that remains." he said dryly, and now my body was shaking even more violently and I looked down at the head I held in my gloved arms.

'Oh no.' I thought to myself and looked up to the yautja to see him looking back at me and the same circle that was pointing dead at me. Now all the attention was on me.

"Woman… give me the head." he commanded. Orion's body shifted and he took a step forward with warning. I could not move from my spot, I was too frightened. But when the yautja began to suddenly cloak himself and footsteps were coming at me swiftly, that got me going. I screamed and turned and ran.

"Master!" I screamed as I ran towards the ship.

"LEAVE HER, WAR!" I hear Orion call out. My brain was going crazy, but the only word I could listen to was run.

Author's notes

So as you all can see both brothers has a weapon from their parents, but there is more to the hatchets then I let on from the last fanfictions.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me, and it didn't seem far. I kept the severed head close to my chest as the snow pelted my body. Suddenly, I feel my legs lock up, and I am falling face first into the snow. The snow is freezing against my face so quickly that it burned. I turned around and blinked furiously fast to see my feet were bound together tightly by the ankle. I looked up now and saw an electric figure coming at me. The yautja, I heard my master call him War, uncloaked himself and his arm blade extracted. It was long and sharp and my eyes widened.

Electricity struck him in the back of his armor causing him to roar and fly across the air and over my body. My eyes widened as I saw him land face first into the snow. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and I was lifted up into the air and now over Orion's shoulder.

"Get rid of the head!" he commanded. His command was sharp and loud, but it only made me hold the head tighter to me.

"No! We need it!" I yelled.

"Pet I said drop it!" Orion roared. I could see a blue light coming directly at us.

"Watch out!" I screamed as the blast connected with his armor in the back and now we were both flying across the air rolling around the snow. The head now left my hands. I looked up and saw only figures. Two more yautja warriors, in the same armor, had showed up and my eyes widened as Orion was on his feet running at them, whip out and plasma castor raised. I turned and looked down at my feet to see they were firmly constricted. I leaned forward and did my best to untie them, but the wire was wrapped tightly together. There was no way I could get it loose. I looked around for something to cut it with and that's when I saw the head lying a few feet from me. I crawled towards it grabbing its dreadlocks and pulling it to my chest.

Then a fist clenched up in my hair and pulled me up quickly, causing me to scream loudly from the pain. Orion snarled and looked in my direction. I was on my feet at the moment and now everyone was still looking at us.

"Let her go, War." Orion said lowly turning to face us. War merely snarled and whipped his head and just like the other two yautja were gone. War was of loyalty, could those have been his guards?

"Or you'll what?" he asked and I felt him suddenly yank me up by my hair into the air and the gravity along with my hair being pulled was painful causing me to cry out in pain. Orion let out a light… whine of pain, but it turned to a snarl very quickly. Now I was being lifted higher and War's grip grew tighter causing me to scream out louder. Orion roared out now and dropped the weapons he held, crouching some with his hands out wide.

"If you even have her human blood in your body, you would not torture her like you do not care!" Orion roared out. Now there was silence. Human blood? War was half human? I was now placed on my feet again, but his grip didn't loosen and I whimpered a bit at the burning feeling rising in my head.

"You know nothing of human blood." War said calmly and threateningly. Orion just stared at him for a moment.

"And apparently neither do you." he replied. Now there was a shrilling coming from behind me.

"Give up, Orion and I may spare your human's life." he said. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks at the proposal. Did that mean Orion had to give up his life? Orion looked from his brother to me and I shook my head. Do not do this.

"Drop the head, my pet." he said almost lightly. My lip quivered and I looked down the best I could with my eyes at the head and watched my cold arms released it. It fell to the ground and now there was silence once more. "Now let her go."

I could hear War shrill lightly.

"No. I don't think I will." he said dryly. My eyes widened at the words spoken and I looked at Orion only to see a yautja appear behind him with its wrist blades out.

"NO!" I screamed loudly and before Orion could turn around, two blades pierced right through his armor coming right out the front causing Orion to roar out in utter pain. I was screaming louder now and I was dropped into the snow. I looked up and saw Orion being thrown to the ground and he fell into the snow and was unresponsive.

"You want her back… come and take her back. And if you can get to me, I will return her without hesitation." War said with a shrill. I shook my head and began to crawl through the snow to him. But my feet were lifted and I was suddenly being dragged back through the snow away from Orion.

"No, no. MASTER!" I shouted with my hand out trying to reach for him. His limp body growing smaller and smaller until I could no longer see him. The snow was thick and cold on my body and it did not take me much longer to pass out.

My body was now responding to heat that was all around me. My throat was dry and it was making my breathing a bit raspy. My eyes opened and I was met with a gold ceiling. I blinked a few times and sat up feeling my body ache. I looked down to see gold blankets around me. But my peripheral was seeing a lot more. I lifted my arms to see they were also gold. My eyes widened and I removed the blankets from my body to see my entire body painted gold. I touched my face a bit and couldn't imagine what has happened. I looked to my left and saw a mirror. I hurried from the bed and was a bit wobbly. I managed to make it to the mirror and my eyes widened even larger and I gasped. My entire body was gold, my eyes had black liner around them and my hair was straight with gold strips embedded in them. They were like black waves with gold sun strips. My lips were gold, my ears, my neck everything was gold. I looked down to my body to see a fishnet outlined over my body but when I touched it I noticed there was no fabric. It had been painted on there as well. The net came all around my breasts and around my back. A net design was even painted around my waist and down to my thighs stopping in the middle of them. The only thing not gold was my marking of the sun on my chest. That couldn't be covered up. I looked at my fingers beginning to panic. I had all kinds of markings on my body.

Somebody had dressed me like an ancient Egyptian. Where was Orion? My eyes began to look around the dark golden room and I saw numerous trophies of skulls and body parts mounted on its walls.

"Master?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Your master is not here," I hear a smooth shrill call out. I turned around and saw a figure shrouded in the darkness on the other side of the room sitting on a chair. I knew the voice. War. He was here, which meant Orion was not. "And he is never going to come." Now he moved slowly towards me, and placed his hands on his mask and removed it slowly, revealing deep brown eyes. He had Orion's face that's for sure.

"Wh-where is my master?" I asked softly. He leaned forward now his face coming to the light.

"Dying on that dark planet." he answered.

Orion's POV

I could feel the burning in my chest, the cold wasn't helping it, but it would slow my blood loss. I slowly rose to my feet. I could hear a ship moving and I looked around and saw I was alone. I looked up to the sky and could see a large ship taking off into the sky.

"Ajari." I whispered holding my hand over my chest wound. I needed to get back to my ship, and I am going to get my pet back. I turned and moved as quickly as I was able back to in order to get back to my ship. My brother wanted blood, but he would not take it from my pet. No he wanted it from me. She will be safe for now.

Author's notes

Man shit is getting real. So just a heads up now, Orion and War are hundreds of years old. This isn't right after the Fallen events. This is further on.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ajari's POV

I looked at War with disbelief.

"He is dead…" I whispered. War shrilled lightly moving from his throne.

"No it will take a long time for my brother to die." he said. His words hurt me badly.

"What brother would go to such lengths to see his brother die?" I asked. He growled lowly now, his eyes darkening now as he approached me faster. However, I did not move from my spot.

"A brother who seeks revenge for an action that cannot be forgiven until my brother is dead." he said. I winced and leaned back from him.

"What did you do to me? What is all of this?" I asked raising my arms up. He now cackled very softly.

"Gold is a beautiful color and I like to toy with my new things." he told. I frowned and looked up at him.

"My master is not dead." I replied and he snorted.

"If he somehow survives, I will kill him." he said now turning from me and removing his chest armor. My chest tightened.

"You said you would give me up if he comes here for me." I replied.

"Which he won't. You are not special." he insulted.

"So then why keep me? Why paint me gold like an Egyptian human long forgotten in history?" I asked. War was very quiet now and still. Then he turned to me slowly.

"Because I am a king. And because I have earned that right to be called so, I do not have to ever have a reason for doing anything." he snarled. I looked down now and swallowed some.

"My master is NOT dead, and he will come for me." I replied. He snorted once more.

"If he can survive my kingdom then I may let him leave with you, but that does not mean I will stop hunting him." he said now removing some of his weapons. He placed them on a table in a perfect row. I shook my head.

"What did Orion do to you that has made you lust for his blood?" I asked. He was quiet again, his head now looking towards a circular shaped window that showed endless space.

"He took someone I loved from me. So now I will take his loved one from him and then take his life." he replied lowly turning to me. My eyes flexed with shock and he moved up to me now, taking me by the throat and placing me firmly against the wall. "You are trapped on this ship, yet you are free to explore because there is no way you can escape. When we reach my world, we will truly see how important you are to him."

I was quiet yet tense as his hand gripped my throat. In seconds, he released me and moved to a gold door only in his netted attire. I bit the inside of my cheek for a moment.

"And if he does not come?" I asked. He paused in the door way and turned to me.

"Then I guess your fate it sealed and I will have to use you for my purposes." he replied and exited the room. My eyes did not leave the door for the longest time and slowly my eyes watered again and I just slid down to the wall and curled up placing my face into my knees and I just cried. I had to be strong. Orion will come and he will get me back.

Orion's POV

My ship was where I left it and once I was on board, I started my ship and took off into the sky. I walked quickly to my lab and combined some chemicals together and placed it into a needle and injected it into my wound. It burned very quickly and I roared out in pain. It would kill any infections and slowly close up my wound. I tore off my armor and roared loudly, but this time it was not in pain. It was in anger. My brother had taken my gift from me and I planned to get her back. I knew exactly where my brother's kingdom was. If I followed right after them, my ship could be shot down and I would never get my pet back.

For once, I could not storm in and take her back. I was just one yautja against a king and his kingdom. Even though he did say, I could just walk out with her if I managed to get to him, I did not trust my brother. He wanted my head too badly to let me just go in and claim the girl. I needed advice and I knew just where to go to get it. It was all in the same direction as War's kingdom. I moved back to my control room and sat down in my chair putting in coordinates for a smaller more peaceful planet. It was time I go and see them. I needed to have a solid plan for this. But one thing I knew for sure was if he hurt her in anyway, honor or not, I will mount his had next to Nero's.

Ajari's POV

I had not left the wall for hours, and I didn't plan to. Two human men entered in tattered clothes and they offered me food like fruits and vegetables. There was more meat however. But I didn't eat what they left. I would sit here and wait. The doors slid open causing me to jump, and War reentered glancing down at me. He didn't speak to me however, and just moved over towards an in ground tub. The door slid open again and two human woman entered and they were hunched over and elderly. One woman turned on the water in the tub and the other began to remove the rest of War's clothes.

"What does he call you?" I hear him ask causing me to look in his direction. But, I did not wish to speak. I didn't want to say or do anything. "I see my brother spoils you, to the point you do not know what punishment feels like. If you do not answer me, I will have to scar your back harshly."

I closed my eyes for a second.

"Ajari." I replied. The two women left and War turned and looked at me. I avoided his body and he moved into the water.

"Ajari… did he give you that name, it's too… unique for him to think of." he told. I was quiet for a second, and when he looked at me swiftly, I inhaled.

"No. He did not name me. My old masters did." I replied. War began to bathe himself.

"And who were they?" he asked.

"Lord and Lady Furia." I replied. He shrilled now.

"They breed good humans. Were you born into their care?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was taken from another planet." I respond.

"What planet?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied softly.

"I have brought you food yet you do not eat it. Surely, you are starving." he said. I shook my head.

"No, I am not hungry." I replied.

"And you have not left this room." he pointed out. I just stared at his bare back.

"No I have no desire to explore my prison further." I replied. He continued to pour water over his shoulder.

"You may like what you see." he purred.

"I'd rather be skinned." I suddenly said now War whipped his head at me and I couldn't believe I just said that. I looked away swiftly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out of line."

"Yet you did anyway. You have somewhat of an equal status to my brother. No wonder you are so comfortable with talking back." he noted. I shook my head.

"It will not happen again." I said dryly.

"We shall see." he replied with a shrill moving from the water. "You will accompany me to dinner and that is not a suggestion." I looked up at him watching as he redressed in netted attire and I swallowed some and stood up. Great now my stomach was hurting from hunger.

War began to move from the room once again, and he paused between the doors and looked at me. I hurried to my feet and moved up behind me and we left the room. Master, please hurry.


	18. Chapter 18

18

War's ship was the largest ship I had ever seen. It was larger than Lord Furia's ship or any ally ships they had been on. I saw many humans in torn clothes which showed their status among the population. There were all kinds of rooms filled with different things. There were rooms where yautja fought and battled and rooms where yautja seemed to be discussing things. I passed a few rooms that had places to eat and then we passed rooms that just had trophies and weapons mounted everywhere. They were being inspected by everyone who went in.

What I wondered was why I was the only one painted gold? Was I to become a trophy in the end to a different yautja? The halls were lit and were bright. There was no darkness it seemed unless they were all turned off. I had followed my captor to a pair of doors which slid open quickly and inside was a very very large room where yautja, both male and females, were conversing and laughing. The room was filled with soft music and dancing and eating. War walked to the other side where there was a long gold stair well which led to a large throne. Many yautja who saw us bowed and barked out with respect acknowledging their king.

Some of them had familiar faces. Lord Furia ha had them as guests before. These were indeed one of the strongest yautja known in all the galaxies. They were basically invincible. There were very few humans in here and they served the yautja in any way possible. I glanced over to my left and saw yautja laughing and showing off their weapons. On the right in the very back, I could see a male ramming himself into a human woman. She had long hair and her eyes seemed weakened. His movements were rough and hard and fast. He was taking great pleasure, so much that he pushed her further into the ground. I wondered how long she had been here, and would that soon be me? I stopped at the bottom step and watched War walk up them with power and authority. My eyes lifted some to follow his movements.

There was a way he moved that made him seem so perfect almost. He moved with elegance and attacked with precision and confidence as if anything he did was planned and could not fail. I looked back at the room watching the door close. I could imagine this king had an entire armada at his disposal. This must be the mother ship. I could see some of the yautja looking at me with a dark curiosity and interest.

"Come," War said and I looked up at him, "I could use some entertainment while I wait for my brother, should he choose to come." I looked down, nervousness growing within my stomach. A fist was clenching inside me. I moved up the stairs and they were cold against the soles of my bare feet. When I was at the top, I stood beside his large golden throne that had skulls sitting at either side of the corners on the top. I looked down onto the ground of this large room filled with yautja entertaining themselves. Was his planet like this? I hoped that I would not get to see it.

Normal POV

Orion had been making sure to keep a large distance between his older brother's ship and his own. If he grew too close too quickly, he could be shot down. Regrettably though, he had to steer away from the path of the other ship in order to get to another planet. He entered the familiar planet's atmosphere and was soon landing in a large forest.

His ship powered down and he took no time in leaving. He could feel his blood rising at the thought of not having his pet with him and felt utter rage that he was not in space following her right now. Once the bridge lowered and then re lifted, Orion moved into the forest quietly and calmly. Where he was going, he could not let his aggression show. He was not far from his destination and he knew this due to the other yautja watching him from the trees, camouflaged with the large leaves.

Orion could hear them clicking and shrilling.

"He's returned." they whispered.

"The killer of all killers." others said. "The assassin without honor." He ignored many of their whispers and words.

"The son of a son god." A firmer voice said and Orion stopped now just as he was above the steps of a large cinder made temple. He looked up and knew who all resided there. Orion was still knowing _he_ was there.

"I did not come for violence, Father." he said turning now to a cloaked yautja who slowly uncloaked himself. There he stood, an elite of great power and respect. All who opposed him were wiped out and all who feared him hid in the shadows. It was Ra of one of the most powerful yautja clans in this galaxy. He stood calmly with his mask over his face resembling War's sun god pattern. His armor was perfectly polished and his dread locks fell over his large shoulders.

"No, you came to bring your quarrels to my planet." he said moving closer to his youngest son. Orion trilled a bit looking down.

"I came for advice…" he said stiffly.

"Yautja's need no advice, son. All they need is honor. You and your brother are fighting for it till this very day… fighting like suckling. It is pathetic." Ra said. Orion growled some.

"He has taken something of mine." he said aggressively.

"Like he has been taking things from you all your life. Now that you have finally taken something of his, he doesn't plan to give it back. What is so important now that you both still fight like children?" he asked.

"He took my human." Orion told.

"So get another one." Ra said not understanding the real problem.

"I can't! She is a gift, one that I don't plan to lose to anyone!" Orion boomed. Ra roared loudly regaining the conversation. Orion cackled lowly.

"If this human means that much to you, then just reclaim it." he told. Orion nodded.

"He will have me killed before I can set foot upon the ship. Honor is no longer the reward for this hunt anymore. He doesn't want to hunt fair so neither will I." he told. Ra lifted his head some.

"This human... is female. She is special." he concluded. Orion snarled some.

"She is my first human, she is mine." he told. Ra moved over to Orion and walked right past him.

"You will do the honorable thing and go get your human if she means this much to you. There is no other way." he explained looking at his son.

"A father's voice is always the harshest." An angelic voice said. Now both males turned and looked towards the stairs of the temple and coming down was a woman dressed like a goddess. Around her breasts was a white wrap pinned with numerous tropical flowers. Her long silk skirt matched it, but only her front and back were covered and her hips were exposed. Her hair was long black and white and flowing over her dark skin. Her feet were bare and her right arm had a silver ring around it. Her eyes were still as deep and electric and blue as Orion could remember. Her body was still freshly marked with sacred ink that was numerous years old. Maidens followed behind her as she reached the bottom of the steps. "But maybe a mother's touch would be more helpful."

It was Napalla, Priestess of the Steal Wing Clan, the Marked one, and Mother of the Elites. She is the mate of Ra and mother of Orion and War. Orion moved over to her and watched as she caressed his face smiling softly.

"My little one, it has been too long." she told. Orion merely shrilled gently before taking her hand from his face and holding it in his own.

"It has been, Priestess." he said lowly. Napalla smiled.

"There has been much talk about you and your brother's dispute." she told. Orion shrilled lowly.

"If he does not willingly give up my human… I will kill him." he told. Napalla's face was no serious.

"Then you two must resolve this issue at hand." she said. Ra snarled.

"You continue to treat them like suckling and they will never learn to settle their fights properly." he said standing over Napalla who looked at Orion with a strong gaze, but he knew it was directed at her mate.

"My sons are in a blood feud and it is my job to protect them, guide them, and see them through this. I am a human mother first and a priestess second." she explained firmly now smiling as she looked at Orion. Ra just shook his head. Napalla placed her hand on Ra's shoulder and looked at him as if telling him something with only her eyes. Ra slowly took her hand and held it for a second before releasing it calmly and walking back up the stairs. Napalla looked at Orion and nodded.

"You have done something very wrong to your brother that you must live with for the rest of your life… but tell me son, are you truly willing to die for this human?" she asked. Orion stared down at her now for a long moment.

"Is father willing to die for you?" he asked. Napalla's eyes softened a bit and she looked down with a heavy sigh.

"Then it is time for this feud to end then. I will not watch my son's kill each other. Come." she merely replied and walked around him. Orion just watched her move wondering what it was she was doing.

"Mother?" he asked. She continued to walk, her maidens remaining near the temple this time.

"The longer we stand here talking the longer the days are until we reach this human of yours." she told. Orion was stunned at his mother's words, but he turned and followed after her without question.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Normal POV

Orion's ship had lost at least a day in going after his brother's ship. He was frustrated and on edge, but with his mother on board the ship, he did a good job in hiding it. He just stood in the control room staring out into space as their ship set course of his brother's planet. He just stood there, looking at the asteroids and planets they passed through his mask. He did not even hear the door slide open, and his mother elegantly glide in.

"You have hardly eaten and barely slept my son." Napalla commented, and Orion said nothing. She looked down for a moment. "This human means more to you then you realize. Do you like her?"

Orion merely snarled in disgust and shook his head once. Napalla lifted her head in curiosity.

"You love her." she told.

"Do not speak of words you do not understand." he said. Napalla placed her hand under Orion's chin and made him look at her, her eyes showing strength and a fierceness he had never seen before.

"What you think I do not understand is the only reason you are here to be so victorious in your hunts. Do not forget that my son." she lectured. Orion shrilled lightly in response and looked away towards the screen.

"She is just a good luck charm." he said. Napalla arched a brow in disbelief.

"I see." she replied and turned from him. "I am going to bed."

She began to walk towards the doors and when they slid open and she was in the doorway of them she stopped and glanced back at her youngest son.

"When you hold your human in your arms, make sure to never let her go." she merely replied with a hint of softness in her tone before exiting the room. Orion had looked slightly back upon hearing her words. When the door closed he looked back at the screen.

Why was he doing this? Why was he flying through galaxies to reclaim this human, this human with amber colored eyes? What was so special about her? This now made his thoughts transition to his own parents, to his father. Why did he accept an arranged marriage to his mother, a human? It wasn't uncommon, but most humans never outlived their yautja spouses. He would have to ask his father when he got the chance.

Ajari's POV

I didn't know how long I was standing here, behind War's throne, but it was starting to make my legs sway a bit. I wondered where Orion was. Was he going to come for me? Did he even care? Noise snapped me from my thoughts and I looked around to see a human man being pushed around by a group of yautja. They were three large males, pushing her to the ground whenever she got up. I winced a bit at the sight and looked down to War to see him examining the scene with, not interest, but curiosity.

The others humans seemed to notice this as well, but didn't seem to be able to do anything. That's right, they are slaves, I am a slave. They could do nothing except watch it take place.

"Does this disturb you?" I hear War ask. I looked over at him and bit the inside of my cheek wondering if I should speak my mind.

"It only makes me curious." I replied.

"Of what?" he asked, his eyes still remaining on the scene. I noticed one of the yautja who had kicked the man down pull out a whip.

"Of where the honor is." I replied. "Or what kind of king lets such dishonor go on."

"And what do you know of honor?" he snarled looking down at me. I looked up at him not breaking the eye contact.

"I know that beating a man down who is not even worthy to be called prey lacks all honor and those yautja follow behind you… so their actions reflect the honor of their king." I said and now he leaned back some as if stunned by my words. Obviously I had hit a nerve inside him. He turned from me and leaned back in his throne not even acknowledging me. I took note of his throne a bit more noticing some of the weapons that was mounted behind him. There was a long gold combi stick staring right at me.

I heard the crack of a whip and followed by it was a loud scream. I turned to see the yautja had begun to whip the human man. I noticed some of the humans begin to look around at each other and even some of the yautja began to look at each other obviously not approving of the actions being taken. The yautja whipped the human again causing him to fall to the ground and curl up in fear. He was not an elderly man, but he could not defend himself either. The room was being filled with screams and I looked at War to see he still remained in place watching the horrors befalling the human.

What was he waiting for? Was he waiting for someone else to do something? I could hear the whip cracking against the man's flesh again and again, blood staining the floor. I could not continue to stand here and just watch such brutality go on even further. My heart was pounding from fear and shock, and before I could really think of what I was doing, my hand had shot forward grabbing the combi stick from behind War's back and clicked it quickly. Its weight was heavy, but I could still hold it in one hand. I pulled my arm back feeling it falter a bit, but I didn't care. I shot my hand forward with all of my might, watching as the spear flew through the air.

That's when my mind began to come back to me. I just realized what I had done, and for a moment I thought someone would catch it and I would be seconds away from death by the hands of War. But that did not happen. The spear flew through the air and went right for the yautja with the whip. It did not kill him, but it sliced across his neck and hit the wall and fell to the ground. The yautja gripped his throat and dropped the whip roaring loudly, and now all heads were turned towards the throne and rested upon me. Maybe they expected their king to have thrown the spear, but I guess their eyes were wide because of me. I was in shock myself not being able to believe what I had just did.


	20. Chapter 20

20

The three yautja who had been taking their fun from the torture of the human roared heavily out of anger and offense. My body tensed and I backed up behind the throne as they began to approach the throne with violent intent.

"The human has attacked me, she should be impaled as punishment." the yautja spoke, whose throat I had wounded. War just looked down at them with the same disinterest.

"I would not go so far as to call it an attack, maybe a dishonorable move, but not an attack. And besides I see it as proper penalty for beating one of my humans on my own ship." he said his tone laced with a smooth yet authoritative tone. The yautja growled heavily.

"You would let a human disgrace your title? That is the act of a coward. Not a king!" he roared. War remained in his seat and I noticed some of the yautja in the room growing tense and moving from their leisure positions. War merely held up his hand, and all was calm in the room.

"Her actions may have been foolish, but your wound is merely of the flesh. You will live and that will be the end of this discussion." he said waving his hand as if wanting them to leave his sight. However, the three yautja roared loudly and with their harsh noises, their wrist blades sliced out and they crouched ready to attack. My shoulders tensed hard, and my body shook with utter terror. They were going to fight him now, and I feared this would end horribly.

War's body stretched out as he inhaled calmly, and he now stood up from his throne removing his large sword from its sheath.

"You have already offended me and the guests that reside on my ship. You will not see my yautja prime and you will not leave my ship alive." he stated. Now the other yautja who had been so calmly lounging with one other stood and began to stand around the three yautja staring deep at them from those who did not wear a mask. I heard low shrills and dry cackles and I saw two yautja close the doors of the great hall as if making sure no one could leave.

I looked at War to see him looking down on the three yautja. It was quiet and hostile and I couldn't even prepare myself for what was happening next. The other guests began to remove combi sticks and metal spears from their sheaths and without further instructions they rushed the three yautja and with swift moves they began to thrust their spears hard and mighty into the three yautja. They put up as much of a defense as they could, blocking spears and trying to push the other yautja back so they could use some of their weapons, but it was meaningless against the entire room of yautja. Green blood spewed from the numerous gash wounds and cuts that were being brought down onto the three yautja.

The other yautja made holes in any part of the three yautjas they could find. Before I could see more, a hand was on my back pushing me forward and I looked up to see War guiding me down the steps of the throne and around the brutal slaughter. He moved me around the group and towards the doors where the same two yautja who closed it earlier opened it for us. He pushed me into the hall and further down it until we were far from the slaughter room. I found my back violently shoved against the metal wall and a hand gripped my throat cutting off my airway instantly.

I gasped hard struggling to free myself from the hand that held me. War looked at me with a dark stare his face leaning in to my still gasping one.

"If you ever do something as stupid as what you just did… I will personally rip your spine from you back slowly." he threatened. Now tears were sliding down my eyes and I nodded gasping and whimpering even harder now. After five more slow painful seconds he released me. I gripped my throat and cowered from him. However, he gripped my forearm and pulled me down the hall. Once we were back in his room, he pushed me inside causing me to stumble back a bit.

"It seems you will only cause me trouble before I even reach my prime. So you will stay in this room." he commanded. I was in the middle of his room watching as he placed his weapons that he took from the other room. As he did this, the door opened and the same women came in and brought large trays of food. That was right. Everyone else was enjoying leisurely time, but the king did not eat. He sat at a rectangular silver table on the other side eating and picking at the numerous slabs of meat on the table.

It seemed he did not care if my eyes wandered the room. That's when I saw the mated collar on a silver stand. I slowly moved over towards it and scanned over it wondering what about it. I was unsure if I was allowed to speak, but I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Did my master kill your mate?" I asked. The sound of food and other movement behind me stopped, and that's when I turned and looked at him now and watched as he just stared at out into space.

"Yes." he said in a matter of fact tone. My eyes softened for a moment and I had a hard time believing that Orion would do something.

"Why?" I asked lightly. War continued to stare out into space before continuing to eat his food.

"Why does a warrior do anything… honor, money, titles." he said. I just watched as he just ate and acted like talking about this woman was so easy, so casual for him. I felt a bit motivated to ask more questions about her.

"Was she a human?" I asked and he said nothing but point off to the corner of the room, and I followed his finger to a wall and on it was something obviously hanging there and covered by a brown cloth. I could already tell it did not belong in a room like this, a room filled with high tech gear. I slowly walked over towards the object. The cloth that covered it was thick and dusty. I looked it over and could see the top left edge showing. I could see and old gold color facing me. I lifted my hand slowly feeling a great urge to pull it down, but I stopped myself.

This was obviously a prized possession, and I would clearly be overstepping a bounding if I unveiled the thing.

"Do it." I heard War say firmly. I glanced back at him and noticed he was just watching me with calm eyes. I looked back at the object and lifted my hand taking hold of the bottom of the blanket and I tugged carefully at it, and I watched it all come down so easily. My body stilled now as my eyes set upon the old portrait, but that was not the confusing part. It was a portrait of…me? I was wearing the same thing the woman in the picture was wearing, but her eyes were a deep gold and it seemed so smooth and captivating just looking at it. I felt in a trance now as I looked the woman over and immediately saw the collar that was mounted on the stance behind me around her neck.

The woman had long waves with gold veils clipped into her hair like mine. The netted one piece she wore was somewhat covered by a gold veil. Her feet are bare and her right chest was somewhat exposed. Her nipples are painted gold like mine and her eyes have the same gold and black make up as well and her entire body is painted gold.

"This… isn't me." I said as if unsure and frankly afraid. "W-who is she?"

"I did not understand her believes in the concept… but seeing you now makes me believe." War said and now I turned to him quickly not even knowing who this yautja was now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. War looked from his plate of food and onto me.

"Her name was Aurora. You are her reincarnation and the collar she wore once belonged to my mother." he merely explained. My eyes widened so quickly it hurt and I turned and looked at the picture of the human woman who looked exactly like me.


	21. Chapter 21

21

I couldn't really comprehend what it was he was saying to me, I mean I heard it, but I couldn't believe it.

"Reincarnation?" I asked looking up at the picture once more.

"Yes you are her reincarnated." War corrected his voice closer than ever. I turned to see he was right behind me, so close that my body jumped a bit. "She spoke so highly about it that she believed if she died, then her body will be reborn and her soul along with it."

I turned and looked at the picture. Her eyes, Aurora's eyes, were so serious as if all the wisdom that was inside her was painted in her eyes.

"And my master killed her… it makes no sense-" my voice trailed off ever so lightly and I turned and looked up at War whose eyes were looking down at me with such sadness and softness. "Orion is your brother, why would he kill your mate?"

He gave a low snarl and turned from me taking a few steps from me.

"Do not speak with such softness and care. Your voices are alike." he told. I couldn't help but touch my throat at his words.

"Is that why you painted me… to look like her?" I asked turning to look at Aurora's face once more. "How did you even meet her?" War turned and looked at the painting again from where he stood.

"My very first hunt on earth. We released creatures in an Egyptian pyramid… Earth had resorted back to its primitive time hundreds of years ago. It was a perfect time to catch prey. Pharaohs had rose to power again and with them older traditions. While on a hunt, I saw her. She was a merchant's daughter given away to the only son of the pharaoh. She was attacked and I saved her. I didn't want to, but before I could think of other options, I did it anyways." he explained. I watched his eyes deepen with raw emotion as he spoke of this woman.

"Humans didn't know my kind existed and from what I learned, earth was the weakest of planets its humans would never be advanced enough to join the rest of the galaxy. So I expected her to run when she saw me, but she did not. When I removed my mask, she did not scream in fear." he told looking down at me now a light shrill escaping him. "She saw me as a god." He moved towards one of his walls that had numerous skulls on them ranging from smallest to the largest of what could fit in this room.

"When the hunt ended I left, victorious and blooded, but I did not stay away for too long." he said, his hands resting behind his back for a moment.

"What did you do?" I asked lightly. He kept his face forward.

"I went back… killed most of the royal family and gave her Egypt to rule. But she did not want any of it." he said, his tone hopeful and relieved. I tilted my head some and watched him more.

"She wanted you." I concluded. He gave a short nod and I watched as his fists clenched.

"I took her from earth that night and never returned." he responded. I let my eyes finally drift to the ground and I knew this was so much to take in. I looked right back up again at the paining.

"And Orion killed her." I said out loud more to myself than for clarification. Now War growled and moved swiftly up to the painting as if wanting to attack something, but he held back. That did not stop me from moving back some.

"Yes… when I needed him the most he betrays me in a way that can only be forgiven by blood!" he shrieked and I just stood there staring at him crouched over some as if he wanted to throw his head back and roar loudly. He was still snarling and huffing, his body rising and falling to match his breaths. He was hurting, his heart was hurting.

I swallowed hard and slowly moved over to him. His head whipped around at me and he roared violently only causing my hand to dart out and take his own and I pressed it quickly to my face without thinking. His eyes flexed some in shock and I could feel the energy pulsing through his hand. My mouth opened but before any words could come from my lips, tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry about your woman." I whispered. "I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one to a family member and I do not know what it feels like to see her face belonging to that of another especially one you despise. But I AM sorry."

He just stood there for a moment looking at his hand that was pressed to my cheek. It was warm and calloused and scarred. He has killed many and I will never fully understand him. There was a loud banging on the door, and War did not seem phased by it.

"My king we will be able to go into warp speed the next day." the yautja outside told. War's eyes lifted from me.

"Very good." he said and now he backed away from me and moved towards the doors which slid open. "Once we go through warp speed we will be galaxies away from this one. Orion's ship is not capable of a warp speed. If he can't make it here in 24 hours, then he will never reclaim you… and you will remain in my kingdom forever."

My body tightened at his words and I could not tell if they were a threat or supposed to relieve me somehow. Once the doors closed and I was left alone, I moved over towards the bed and just fell down on top of it.

"Master… please help me." I cried gently. I felt only safe in his arms, his mark on my neck will never fade and I know he will come, won't he?

Normal POV

Orion had been getting closer and closer to his brother's ship. He needed to get to it and board it soon or else the ship will disappear into warp speed and Orion knew his ship didn't have the strength for a warp speed.

"You're nervous." he heard his mother say as she entered the control room. Her hair was in numerous braids and a white wrap was curved around her breasts and thighs. She had two arm bracelets that had the wrap attached to it and it linked to the ankle bracelets around her feet.

"I am not nervous." Orion said. Napalla smirked and stood beside him.

"No need to lie, my son. We will get your woman back." she assured. Orion shrilled lowly with annoyance now.

"She is not my woman." he said. Napalla arched a brow and looked at him.

"I heard you when you lied the first time." she told. Orion snarled and whipped his dread locks some.

"Why do you pester me with such talk?" he asked. Napalla looked up at him.

"Because I am your mother and I am allowed to do so." she teased placing her fingers into his dreads and scratching at his head. Orion growled with mild annoyance and moved his head from her hold.

"I am not a suckling anymore, mother." he reminded her and Napalla smiled.

"Yes but you are my suckling." she said softly. Orion glanced at her with a mild soft gaze.

"War thinks I did what I did to hurt him." he told. Napalla knew what he spoke of and she looked down for a moment.

"Your father and I know why you did it. It was the honorable thing to do." she said.

"Then why does my brother not see it?" he asked. Napalla looked out through the glass window before them and looked out into space.

"Because the human side of him could not bear it." she replied softly. "Get some rest my son. I will make sure this ship make's it to War's. You have not slept since you left my planet. Now why would you lose sleep over a human?"

Orion looked down at her for a moment and then just turned away and moved to the doors knowing he needed rest. Napalla grinned some.

'They are both just like their father. Stubborn until the end.'

Author's Notes

Hope everyone's enjoying this fanfic, a sex scene will be coming. But I wonder who it will be between…


	22. Chapter 22

22

Everyone was asleep, well except for the guards. I was standing before the bed, naked waiting for him. My body shined lightly beneath the lights and I just stood there. What was I doing? It didn't matter. I am just a slave. My life didn't really matter, so I had to do what was needed to stay alive.

When the door finally opened, and War stepped in, he paused and just stared at me now. I just stared back at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Please… take me?" I asked softly watching him. War shrilled gently and I watched his eyes move up and down his body. I couldn't explain why I was so turned on like I was, but I was and I wanted him. "Break me."

War moved quickly for me, and I thought he was going to attack me, but instead I was tackled onto the bed and I felt some of his weight on top of me. He pinned me down and I stared up at him and he leaned down and kissed me rough and hard. I moaned out gently at the feeling of his rough lips on mine dominating them. His hands moved down my body and then back up. I left my hands gently feel his firm and broad arms. They could be so violent and for a moment I was afraid, but I ignored those feelings.

He spread my legs open quickly and I feel the head of his cock pushing against me. Now he rips right through me causing me to yell out at the burning pain. It felt so hot and rough and hard inside me. War snarled out as he sheathed himself completely inside me. He took hold of my hair with one hand and pulled out half way before thrusting back in causing me to groan out. Already the pain is gone, and my legs are wrapping around his firm hips. His thrusts are hard and rough and violent and I love it. Without much more thought my hands wrapped around his neck and he pulls back just as I do this. He moved back and pulls out before grabbing my arm and flipping me onto my stomach.

He raised me up onto my hands and knees and thrusts back inside me causing me to gasp out hard as if the wind was just knocked out of me. My fingers gripped the bed sheets and I cry out and moan hard at the feeling of my walls being stretched out around his cock. He roars out behind me gripping my shoulders and pushing into me even harder to the point it's violent. I cry out in mild pain and he pulls me up against his chest grinding into me harder. My body is bouncing and moving with his mighty thrusts. One arm is around my chest and the other is grazing my navel and moving between my legs to rub my clit. Everything I was feeling felt amazing even though it hurt, my vagina was throbbing with utter pleasure. And all I could think of… was Orion pounding into me making me feel this way.

"Pet… come back to me."

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly to see I had fallen asleep. My eyes hurt a bit and I turned and saw War asleep right beside me. My eyes widened and I was unsure if what happened was a dream or not. I looked beneath the blankets and saw I was naked. I gasped with fear and began to move my legs and see if I felt sore or anything down there.

"Do not worry, I did not take advantage of you while you slept." I hear War said and I turned to look back at him to see he was waking and resting his head on his hand, his elbow digging into the bed. "Although I did touch you some. It was a habit I did with my mate when she slept and since you are her technically I couldn't help myself."

I blinked a bit and looked back at my body now noticing I was no longer painted gold. How did that happen? Was I somehow bathed? I didn't push the thoughts.

"And you're so sure that I am the reincarnation of this woman?" I asked and War shrilled gently.

"You have her face, her spirit. Yet I do not know if you have her lust." he replied. I looked back at him with worry.

"I do not know my lust." I replied. He gave a cackle of curiosity and sat up some.

"You have not been touched." he concluded and I nodded. "My brother has not the strength to take you?"

"I do not think he wants me in that way." I said.

"But you want him." he told. I whipped my head back in shock.

"Clearly I cannot want what I have never felt before." I told. He sat up further now.

"But you want to feel it though. You ache for it. I can smell it from between your legs. It started in the night and still smells now." he said purring and now I covered my body from him now, but it seemed he could see right through the blankets. "Did you dream little human? Did you dream of finally being taken?"

I looked away now unable to answer. He gave a cackle of amusement and moved from the bed. He was naked of course and I watched as he walked over to his armor, his cock stiff and it made me look away not wanting to think of the dream I had recently had.

"The morning feast has already past and noon is upon us. You will be dressed and then you will join for today we arrive at my Yautja Prime." he said a tone of pride and victory. He began to dress in his armor and he looked back at me.

"You will like it there. Aurora did." he did. I looked up at him with a shake of my head.

"But I am not Aurora." I replied and he paused in putting his sword in his sheath before continuing his action. Once he was armored he left the room without saying another word, but coming in were a group of young women with round clay jars and I could see dry gold paint on the side. So this is how they did it the last time. I sighed and stood up and let them design me.

War's POV

I had to admit, I did not think this plan entirely through when I had abducted the human, but she is here now. Making matters worse was that she the exact image of Aurora. I could not let her go now, now that she was so close to me. Her skin is the same as hers, her voice, her eyes…

Maybe I could make use of this. If my brother fails to return for her then I could make her mine. It would be a small challenge, but not impossible. It would fill me with joy if I could have her in my arms and beneath me. I could have taken her last night when I smelled the sweet aroma flowing from between her legs, but the thought of looking at her crying face, her pained face would be too much to bear. Even if she did not look like my mate, I would not force myself upon a human woman, maybe a female yautja, but not a human. They could never fight back. One of my generals confronted me and bowed.

"My lord we have a ship attempting to board our own." he said. I stopped in my walking and looked at my general.

"Show me." I said hurriedly and began to follow him down the hall. He led me to the control room where numerous yautja worked to keep the ship flying. They were also good in military situations which is why I chose them personally. I looked at the glass window and a picture came up. I knew exactly who it was. Orion. So he had made it here after all.

"How many heat signatures?" I asked.

"Two." My general answered. So he brought help, that wasn't like him.

"Shoot it down." I commanded. The general shrilled roughly.

"My lord… the second heat signature is that of a human yautja hybrid and the pheromone levels indicate it is a woman." he told. Now my entire body stiffened and I looked closely at the screen.

"He didn't." I said lowly anger now pulsing through my body. I couldn't believe he went through more lengths to dishonor himself. He went to our mother.

"Instructions my king?" my general told. I turned now swiftly on my feet. Now I could not jump into warp because that would mean my father would surely follow.

"Let them board. Hold off on warp." I commanded before leaving the control room. I moved through the hall wish such swiftness. Now I desperately wanted to kill him, but I couldn't do it in front of my darling mother. I guess I had to make sure she gets off the ship safely before disposing of my pathetic brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes

To GalaxyBarbie: Since all of this is happening hundreds of years later I decided to make Earth revert back to their lesser advanced time instead of making it progress and advance with all the fancy technology. Hope that helps.

And to everyone else, secrets will be revealed…right now!

23

Everything was so normal in the large mess hall where there was food and drinks being served. After I was painted gold, I joined War as I was ordered and I just stood beside his throne as commanded.

I ate whatever he offered and did not protest. But something was off about War himself. He seemed angry and still and stiff. His feet were pressed firmly to the ground, and his hands rested on the throne handles. A part of me wanted to ask what was wrong, but I thought against it. The large doors on the other end of the room opened up slowly and two beings began to enter. As they stepped closer inside, a gasp escaped me and my entire body froze my eyes widening in shock.

It was Orion. He walked in tall and proud but ready to fight. With him was a woman I did not know. She looked to be older, with long black hair streaked with white. Her skin was lighter than mine, and her eyes were a deep blue. When everyone started to notice them the room quieted down and everyone seemed taken aback by their presence.

"It is the priestess…" someone whispered.

"The mother of Elites." Another added. A priestess, here? Let alone a human. That was even more shocking to me. I noticed numerous of the humans bowed their bodies to her as some of the yautja bowed their heads in respect. She seemed to lead Orion towards the throne and when his mask faced me, I felt as if all life had been brought back to me. He came for me. Once the two stopped before us I noticed how silent it was. Everyone was watching in curiosity.

"Great King War… It has been far too long." The woman spoke. War shrilled softly at the woman.

"That is has priestess. What brings you to my ship with this… disgrace of a yautja?" he asked. Orion snarled in response.

"It is time to end this blood feud." the woman replied. "Release the human to us and we will be on our way."

I was stunned by this woman's power and authority. Who was she to speak to a king like that? A priest or priestess was not higher than a king. War snarled.

"This has nothing to do with you. You are in no position to make demands." he replied standing from his throne. The woman looked up at War with a frown, one that made a chill shoot up my spine.

"You speak as if I just gave you a suggestion." she told and now everyone murmured and whispered amongst themselves. My eyes widened in shock. Woah. Who was this woman? War growled lowly and then raised his head some.

"You are my guests, obviously tired from a long trip of stalking my ship. I will have two rooms set up for you both and later we will discuss your problems." he said. The woman tensed.

"We are not done here." she said.

"For now we are." War snapped at her. Orion stepped forward now.

"Let her at least come with me." he told. My eyes seemed hopeful and I felt my feet taking a few steps forward, but all that was stopped when my arm was quickly grabbed.

"The human stays." War commanded. Orion roared and already his wrist blades extracted from his wrist and he crouched quickly. This only ignited more roars in the room and now numerous weapons were being drawn by the yautja in the room. I looked around fearing that they would massacre the two like the three yautja from before. The woman placed her hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Behave yourself..." she said and I could see how tense Orion's body was and I looked at War, his grip on my arm tightening.

"Please." I whispered gently. War looked up at me and I just stared down at him as if pleading with my eyes. I did want to be around my master, and even if he does not hug me or embrace me, just feeling his presence near me would be enough. War cackled gently before slowly releasing my arm and I was stunned he even agreed. I turned from him and moved down the stairs quite quickly. Orion moved from the woman and over towards the stairs of the throne. Once I was at the bottom I ran up to him quickly and his arms were out and I never felt so happy to see him. I moved into his body and felt his arms lock around me and I held him close to me as he did for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I leaned back a bit and looked up at him.

"Yes." I replied gently no being able to stop my heart from fluttering hard in my chest. His hands moved over my face wiping my cheeks with his thumb. Some of the gold pain paint smeared on his fingers and he growled some looking up at War.

"What did you do to her?" he asked. War snarled some.

"Don't act like you're surprised. With her resemblance I couldn't help myself." he told.

"She is not Aurora." Orion suddenly said drawing my attention to his face again.

"Maybe not in spirit, but she is her. How could you look at her for so long knowing who she was and decide to still keep her from me!" he hissed. Orion growled louder.

"Because she is not yours she is MINE!" he roared. Now both yautjas crouched drawing their weapons swiftly. Already a fight?

"ENOUGH!" the priestess suddenly screamed. "We are not going to discuss this until you have gotten us settled in. Orion you put your weapons away, War you set up my room, have a bath drawn for me, then I will tell you when it is time to talk about this!"

Now my mouth dropped at this woman and both War and Orion were still tense and ready to fight. However, War was the first to with drawl.

"Get their rooms prepared." he replied. A few human men and women were around us now guiding the woman from the room. Orion was back at my side, and I leaned in to him.

"Who is that woman?" I whispered with an amazed tone.

"My mother." he replied, and now everything just got more interesting. His mother is a human? Orion began to walk around me to follow the woman, and I was unsure if I should even follow, but he turned back to me and I knew he wanted me to follow and so I did.

Slow hours later, I found myself where I belonged in front of Orion letting him bathe me of the pain that was coated on my body. He was washing my shoulders and now my back. Now it was time to hear it from him.

"Did you kill War's mate?" I asked. The cloth slid up and down my back now.

"Yes. I did." he said in a matter of fact tone. It was like there was no guilt in his tone and I looked down some.

"Why…?" I asked softly.

"Because she was already dying." he told. I couldn't help but look up and turn to face my master.

"She was dying?" I asked. He shrilled gently his eyes looking down now.

"Like any human from earth, they grow old and will die. My mother was born on earth." he told. I nodded hoping he'd go on. "In order to slow the aging and make the body suitable for offspring a chemical is injected into the blood stream and a change takes place."

I nodded once more. He dipped the cloth in the water and pressed it to my bare chest and began to rub the markings away.

"When Aurora left earth to be with Little Tree-"

"Who?" I asked confused. He looked up at me.

"That is War's birth name." he told. That was very interesting. "When she left, like the humans, she aged. So my brother gave her the chemical which would change her." He ran the cloth over my breasts and I watched as the paint faded into the water.

"But what happened?" I asked placing my hand over his so it would pause against my chest. Orion looked up at me.

"Her body rejected the chemical and the medicine for it shall it happen to fail… she was being eaten from the inside out. Orion's human side, as I have, could not bear the thought of losing her so he did everything he could to keep her alive. But I knew she was suffering either way." he said. My eyes softened now at his words.

"It would have been the honorable thing to do to ease her passing." I said. So he did not just murder her out of cold blood then. He nodded.

"I took her life and Orion saw me in the process. He never forgave me and never believed that I did it for them both." he said. I nodded some.

"And is that why you have kept me all this time?" I asked.

"A part of it. If War found you before you met me, he would see this as a sign and take you and make you his whether it be by force or patience. He would have never let you go had I not come back for you." he told. I winced some at his words, because I believed him. I leaned forward and pressed my ear against his chest.

"I am glad you came back for me, Master." I whispered. I feel his hand gently stroke my hair.

"It will be alright now. I will make sure of it." he answered. When we were both clean, I was standing in a fur robe watching as Orion got into more casual attire, but he still kept his wrist gauntlet on.

"Master." I replied and he grunted in reply. But I did not answer just yet. Instead I removed my robe from my body and let it fall to the ground. Orion glanced back at me and then did a double take upon seeing my body. His eyes were wide and he cackled in bewilderment. "Please… take me."

Orion was still for five seconds maybe before he took large steps up to me and grabbed me hard. He pulls me into him and kisses me roughly.


	24. Chapter 24

24

He was on me in seconds, his lips crashing into mine, his mandibles not even scratching against the flesh around my mouth. His hands came up and gripped my face lightly and carefully and I leaned in to his touch quickly, my hands slowly moving about his body exploring his chest muscles moving down to his stomach quickly. Before I could comprehend anything else, his hands moved down to my bottom and he lifted me up and threw me onto the bed and I landed with a thud and with one motion he tore away his loin cloth revealing his hardened cock to me. I barely had enough time to look at it for he had moved atop of the bed and hovered over me. He shrilled softly, his eyes mildly soft and careful as he ran his fingers over my face and down to my neck and over his mark.

I could feel my body shaking already with mild anticipation and excitement, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid. He let his eyes roam over my body. He had seen it numerous times, but this time he looked down at me like he was looking at something mystifying. Now he took my right hand with his own and led it down our bodies. I didn't know what he was doing until he rested my hand atop of his thick shaft. I gave a soft whimper and in reply I got a trill of curiosity from my master. I looked up at him.

"I am afraid… you will not fit and it will hurt." I said. With his other hand he caressed my cheek.

"I will my pet. It is alright I will be with you." he said lightly. I swallowed some and nodded knowing that even if it hurt a lot I would still accept it all inside me. Now I feel his own hand pressed up against my vagina and I feel his thumb rubbing against my clit slowly and gently. It was like he was teasing me, and it was working, because I could feel something small begin to grow within the depths of my vagina and it felt good. I mewled gently feeling him rubbing me a bit faster, but it was hardly anything that could make the feeling increase faster. Gently, I start to pant softly and this makes him cackle lowly and softly, his mouth moving to my neck and I can feel his tongue sliding all over my sensitive skin. This is the bath water's fault.

Now his thumb movements increased, and I can feel the warm feeling grow within me causing my stomach to tighten. My toes start to curl up.

"Ah M-master." I said softly not wanting anyone to hear us. I wanted nothing to disturb us. Now if feel his mandibles gently grazing my flesh and with his left hand he moves his hand towards my chest and he grips my right breast hard pinching my nipples hard causing me to hiss hard and cry out in soft pleasure.

He starts to move his thumb in circular motions around my clit not once touching my virgin opening. My heart is racing now, and I am squirming gently. My left knee comes up slowly grazing his shaft since he is sitting on my left leg some. He growls softly in reply and this makes me continue my motions, moving my hips back to cause delicious friction between both of us for his finger against my clit and my knee against his cock made us only move our bodies faster with each other.

He is panting huskily and I can feel I may cum at any moment. And just like that, the finger is gone and the pleasure along with it. I looked at him and watched as he took hold of my legs and spread them apart and I knew what was coming. I trembled softly watching as he positioned himself between me. He looked at me with a deep look.

"You are ready." he assured me placing his fingers on my vagina moving his fingers around and I can feel something wet rubbing against his own fingers and he pulled back and lifted his hand so I could see the clear liquid that coated them. I nodded not being able to form words at the moment. He took hold of my other ankle again and with his other hand rested my leg wide on the bed and took of his cock. I could feel his head pressing at my entrance and slowly he was sliding inside me and for a second he was managing to get it in, but that's when I could feel resistance myself.

He looked up at me and we both knew he had to push through. He placed one hand on my chest and ran his claws down them gently and in one push, ripped right through me a harsh bark escaping his mouth and causing me to yelp out in pain. My chest bucked forward and his hand kept me restrained. Gently he wrapped his fingers around my neck and started to push further in. My eyes only widened and my head fell back, but no tears fell from my eyes. After I felt he could no longer go inside he shrilled and moved his body forward resting his hands flat on the bed with me between them.

"I am…fully sheathed," he said with strain, "but your walls are very tight." I swallowed and nodded because I could feel myself wrapping around him pulsing and I could feel pain moving up into my stomach.

"Please…" I replied. Orion tilted his head.

"You want me to stop, my pet." he assumed. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I looked at him.

"Please keep going master and make the pain go away." I pled. He smiled with pride and he nodded.

"Of course you pet." he replied and slowly began to move his hips backwards and I felt more throbbing and then he pushed right back in and I shuddered gently at the pain. He started to move back in and then out in an even pace. The pain was heavy and it made me throb and feel even more on fire, but he continued on not going too fast or too slow as to not make my body believe he was done. I bit my lip watching him as he grunted and growled, his eyes looking down at me making me feel a bit embarrassed for he got to watch me make these face and listen to the sounds I made. I looked away and to the side and this made his growl deepen and he grabbed my hips and bucked his hips right up inside me causing me to moan out loudly and look up at me.

"You will not look away, Ajari." he commanded saying my name deeply and lustfully. I had never heard him say my name with such raw feeling. He hardly said my name at all. He just called me his pet or Pet. My legs spread more and I could feel the pain transition into pleasure. Now my moaning grew louder and my pants increased. He leaned up onto his knees now and lifted me up some to wear my body lifted from the bed and he moved my body up and down on his massive cock causing me to tighten up more from the somewhat change of position.

I gripped his shoulders and let him use my body for whatever he wanted. I was crying out in more pleasure and I gripped his locks holding on to them as I felt him pull me deeper down on his shaft.

"Ah Master! You're going to split me in half!" I cried out against him. He growled hard heavily and swung his body until now he was on his back looking up at me. This did not stop him from moving my hips atop of him. His grip on my sides tightened and I was sure he would bruise them, but I didn't care. I was more than happy to grind my hips against his. He hummed lightly and stopped moving me himself and watched as I ground myself against his body. He aided me by simply moving his hips up and down causing me to bounce up and down on him and gravity was taking effect very well causing more and pleasure to build up inside me.

My eyes closed feeling nothing but pure bliss over take me. I then feel him lift up to me, our chests touching and he looking down at me because he was still bigger than me. Our eyes touched and I wondered what he was thinking in this moment. He then lifted me up and turned me over onto my hands and knees and I feel his hands take hold of my hips and guide me right back on his cock causing me to moan out since he pushed himself deeper inside my small opening. I shivered almost immediately and I felt his hips bucking into my body.

The room is now filled with skin slapping against skin and dominating grunts and submissive cries of pleasure. I feel him move over me, his chest pressing into my back so we can move in unison for he still had control over the movements of my body through my hips. His left hand took hold of my shoulder and he pushed even deeper inside of me causing me to yelp out in pain.

Sensing this he pulled back and continued thrusting, but did not try and push any deeper like he tried before. He was grunting and panting and growling faster now, and I could tell he was going to cum soon as he was moving my hips faster now.

"I'm cumming. Master I'm cumming!" I cried out feeling an explosion of pleasure burst inside me entire body sending tremors of violent shivers all over my body and in response I feel him coat my walls heavily with his own cum. He roared out loudly in almost a victorious fashion. I had heard it before when he had finally killed a worthy and difficult opponent. For a few more seconds he moved inside me still riding out his orgasm and I had to hold myself together for my insides were sensitive and him moving inside me caused more pleasure to build slowly.

Once he was done he pulled out of me and pulled me into the bed wrapping his body around mine. I wasn't expecting that really, for him to cuddle into me. I thought maybe he would want me to get dressed and attend to some kind of duty to him. However, I sank right into his hold and just let him hold me to him. Many hours later, he would sleep and I would lie awake in thought or I would sleep and he would lie awake. He still had his wrist gauntlet on. He was ready for an attack from War, I assumed. Now we were both awake. He just stared at the door, with one arm around me and the other just resting and ready. My left leg rested upon his left thigh.

"Were you born with another name?" I asked softly. He looked at me with his eyes and then back at the door.

"No. I was born with this name." he said slowly. There was suddenly a weak knock at the door and Orion was pretty calm as he lifted his wrist towards the door as if ready to fire on whoever came in. When the door opened and an elderly human entered, she jumped and gasped. Orion hissed and placed his hand down.

"The priestess wishes to see the girl." she replied. I was stunned by this. Orion's mom wanted to see me? Why? What did she want? So many questions I had for this sacred tribal elder. I looked up at my master and he looked down at me and nodded with approval. I nodded and slowly moved from his side. My body ached and was sore and when I got out of bed, it hurt to walk. The old woman came in with some clothes and wrapped a black wrap around my breasts and hips and the wrap extended all the way down to my ankles. She motioned for me to follow her and I looked at Orion who just nodded once more and I nodded and slowly followed the woman. My vagina is heavily sore and it sort of made it difficult to walk.

Luckily the door the woman brought me too was not far from Orion's door. The door opened the human nodded for me to go in and I did. I walked in and looked around at the room. It was a beautiful room of blue and silver and green and soft purple and lavender curtains that hung everywhere and there was a silver in ground tub. There were no weapons anywhere and it seemed this room was strictly for a woman. A gentle laugh brought my attention to the large window to my left.

"I also found it hard to walk after being with my husband for the first time." she told. My cheeks heated up with mild embarrassment.

"Forgive me Priestess…" I did not know her name. Her back was to me so all I could see was her long wavy hair that rested over her bottom. I could also see all of her markings of her family lineage. They were beautiful- beyond beautiful. Extraordinary. She turned to me and I could see her deep blue eyes clearly, the front of her hair was braided and the rest had fallen behind her.

"Napalla." she answered and then shook her head moving past all the curtains that hung from the ceiling. "And you don't have to call me Priestess. Just my sons." I blinked some.

"I wasn't expecting their mother to be…" I already felt I said something offensive and I apologized again. She grinned.

"Human." she answered and silently I nodded. She smiled softly now as she stood beside me with robes of silver and purple on. "Yes it is not a casual thing letting humans give birth to yautja. But it is happening." I nodded some.

"If I may ask. What is it you wanted me for?" I asked hoping not to sound disrespectful. I now felt her fingers press onto my cheeks lifting my head up to observe me some.

"I wanted to meet the human who has been the object of all this trouble between my suckling." she told.

Author's notes

So here's an update like I promised. I will update later once I take care of some business and I will also be looking at Roar as well.


	25. Chapter 25

25

I shook my head looking down some upon hearing her words.

"I didn't mean to be." I responded, and she nodded and moved back a step.

"Of course not. You cannot help being who you are. You were just placed in the middle of the feud." she told. I nodded.

"My master told me what happened to his woman." I replied. She nodded and sighed some.

"A terrible loss. My oldest has not healed." she replied looking at me once more. "But he will in time… you seem to have a large connection to my youngest." I was unsure of how to respond but I shifted a bit.

"He takes care of me… I do care for him." I admitted.

"Do you love him?" she countered, and now I shook my head all too quickly.

"I do not know." I responded, and she nodded and waved me to follow her to the window. I did so slowly. Once I was there we stared out at space together.

"Tell me what you see?" she asked. I glanced at her and then then back at the glass.

"Nothing." I said. She nodded slowly.

"I see worlds and galaxies yet to be hunted and explored by our people." she said. I looked at her mildly confused and she nodded. "When you are older you will become a hybrid should Orion with to keep you near."

I nodded and looked out into space.

"Why did your husband choose you to be his mate?" I asked softly. I saw a soft, gentle smile come across her lips.

"I didn't. The elders and ancients did. Long ago my grandfather was seen as a strong warrior as he was being hunted by a yautja back on my planet. He refused to be killed and the yautja hunting him respected him greatly for it thinking it would be futile to kill such an honorable being. So the two made a deal to give the children of their children to one another once they are older. That was my husband and I."

Her story astounded me for a yautja to see a human in that way was rare. I mean that should have made the yautja want to kill her grandfather even more.

"And you were happy with the arrangement?" I asked. She nodded.

"It grew on me." she answered. There was another knock and we turned to see the same woman who guided me to Napalla.

"The king demands you both." she said and we nodded. I was a bit nervous of how this will go. What if War does not let me go? Napalla took my hands in her own and smiled.

"It will be alright. Come." she said and began to lead me from her room. As we walked, Orion met us and now the three of us walked with him in the middle and Napalla and I on either side of him. He was dressed in his armor and I could tell he was ready for a fight. We followed the woman down the hall. Everyone seemed to be walking a bit fast and it hurt to keep up, but I said nothing. The woman stopped at a door and Orion led us into a dark room where only a large silver table with a few chairs were positioned in the middle of the room. On the walls were maps that looked as old as the yautja in this room as well as large body parts and skulls of large unknown creatures.

War and three other yautja officials were already sitting on one side of the table so we moved to the other side. I could feel the tension in this room. War and Orion were the only yautja who didn't wear their masks, and Napalla and I of course didn't wear any.

When we were at the table, Orion pulled out a chair for Napalla and she smiled her thanks and sat down. I knew my position still and did not let our round of rough love making change that. When Orion sat down I stood behind him somewhat leaning on the chair for balance since my legs were tired again. Orion didn't seem to be bothered by this and I was so glad.

"Now let us get on to business," Napalla started and now all eyes were on her, "We have a human reincarnation here who is the love of my savage son, but is owned by my other animalistic son."

It seemed both Orion and War took Napalla's words as compliments for they both seemed to raise their heads with pride.

"Great King War you want her clearly." Napalla said. War looked at me now causing me to feel put on the spot.

"Yes." he answered. Napalla nodded and looked at Orion.

"And she is yours by right and law. Your property." she exclaimed. Orion nodded.

"Yes." he said with a bit of force in his tone. Napalla nodded and looked at War.

"Being a king who has helped make so many laws and rules for our race, you already know it is dishonorable to take someone else's property… but the circumstances here are very different." she said curling her fingers together and looking down in thought.

"Orion are you attached to your human?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered causing great relief to wash over me.

"And my king, what would you do should she had remained in your possession?" Napalla questioned. War's eyes never left my body and it made me curious as to what his answer would be even though I knew what it was.

"I would make her mine… she would not be a slave but be a queen. She would have humans tending to her every need and I to tend to her body and other needs." he explained. I was tensed now at his words and Orion growled some. Napalla nodded.

"Both males are attached to this female human but violence and betrayal caused it." she said now looking at Orion who didn't seem effected by her words.  
"This blood feud ends today."

War growled.

"It will end when his head joins my room of trophies." he told. Orion snorted with disgust.

"Only a suckling thinks about himself not caring about others… that is why Aurora was going to have an even more painful death, because you cared about your feelings over the pain of her suffering and I will not let you put my human through that!" he snarled. Before I could really think about that low blow, War was on the table running right for Orion who had stood up already and extended his blade. War removed his sword and its blade was already heating up. Before I could really comprehend my actions, I moved right in front of Orion separating him from War who stopped swiftly in his tracks with his sword up.

"Should this not be my decision since you both see me as an object right now!" I said swiftly with fear. I hadn't even noticed Orion's arm around my waist with the intention to move me from War's blunt attack. Now it was quiet and the two officials with War had stood up and was ready to fight with their combi sticks in hand. I felt a tear slip through my cheek as I looked at War. "Do I not deserve at least that inkling of respect?"

War looked stunned and now his eyes softened as I kept my arms out. I felt like a wall who you'd have to kill in order to tear down.

"The human is right," Napalla said, "There are numerous ways to settle this, but you must think of her. Either you fight for her and gain her as a trophy, War or Orion you ask her what she wants." Slowly Orion released my waist and I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a light gaze.

"What is it that you want my pet?" he asked softly. I looked down in thought and closed my eyes now. I slowly looked up and turned to War who still looked down on us from the table.

"Who do you see when you look at my face?" I asked him and he shrilled lowly.

"I see her face." he answered. I slowly turned and looked at Orion.

"And who do YOU see?" I asked gently and he just looked me over and then back up at me.

"I see your face." he replied and I couldn't help but smile and I looked at Napalla.

"I want to stay with my master, for I was originally a gift to him." I replied and she nodded and looked at War.

"As a king you are not above any laws made by the other kings of this galaxy. You took someone else's human, son. Orion came to reclaim her." she said. "The blood feud ends now."

War shook his head slowly.

"I can't accept this." he said lowly and jumped off the table and landed on the ground with a thud. "You all will stay two more days and properly rest, then you have my permission to leave."

Without saying much else after that, he left and his officials left with him. He sounded so defeated. Orion's blade retracted and he placed he placed his hand on the back of my head pressing our foreheads together.

"Finally." he whispered. Napalla raised her body from the chair.

"Orion, it will be your job to speak to your brother before we leave." she told. Orion lifted his head from me and looked at her with a light growl.

"Must I?" he asked. Napalla looked at him firmly.

"It's not an option. You will do this so I may return home to my mate knowing everything is okay." she said and moved from room leaving us alone.


	26. Chapter 26

26

For most of the first day, Orion and I spent most of our time in his room. I could tell he did not wish to stay here the two days his brother so heavily advised. He was tensed and anxious as if he saw everyone as his enemy except his mother and I. He brought us food and we ate it, and he only allowed human women into the room. Right now, he was sitting in the tub, and I had a towel around my body rubbing his shoulders. Even he had knots from the stress, stress of worrying for me. His arms were out wide on the edge of the tub wall and he just lulled his head from side to side as I moved my fingers over his neck.

"Have you spoken to your brother any?" I asked slowly and already his muscles tensed.

"We are not speaking about _him_." he merely stated and I nodded.

"We could just leave?" I asked.

"That would mean taking my mother with us, and we cannot leave until the two days are over… it would be rude." he said with annoyance. I nodded sliding my fingers through his locks now. I said nothing for a moment. He then lifted his right hand and took hold of my right wrist. "When he painted you gold, did that please you?" I thought about his words.

"It…felt like I was a doll just someone for him to use. I was not pleased." I answered. He nodded giving my hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. I went back to running my fingers over his back.

"Did he ever try to force himself on you?" he asked sternly. I shook my head.

"He was… tame with me. He did not hurt me." I replied, and he nodded turning now and facing me placing both his hands on the wall and I slid my legs in the water as a reply.

"Are you happy in my care?" he asked. Why would he ask that? I nodded.

"I like being at your side." I answered. He nodded slowly and shrilled gently. When a knock came, he hissed and looked up. The door opened and it was Napalla.

"We are requested in the arena." she said. "I will be waiting right here." And with that the doors slid shut, and I looked at Orion who looked from the door down at me.

"Arena?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fighting pits where the strongest go to fight for silver, titles, and honor from the king." he replied moving from the water and he lifted me onto my feet.

"Why would he want us there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Maybe he wishes to settle things there." he replied moving to his stand of armor. I was tensed by this.

"As in you both fighting." I replied. He cackled in reply as he began to put on his armor. The door opened again and in came women with jars of gold and black paint.

"The king wishes for the human to be painted for this event." A younger woman replied. Orion growled whipping his head at the group of women.

"If you do not wish for me to collect your pathetic heads you will leave my sight immediately. My human is no longer my brother's toy!" he snarled. The women, scared by my master's tone, hurried from the room. "And you will be sure to tell my brother that!"

The door closed behind the women and I was stunned by my master's harshness. I moved over to him slowly and watched as he began to place more armor on his body. I took his two hatches that controlled lightly and I placed them on the two holsters on his back.

"I lied… when I told you about my birth name." he said suddenly, and I looked up at him as he turned to me. "My father named me Anubis because of my need to always try and protect my brother when we were younger… he named me after his hound." I just stared at him. I was unsure of the name for I had never heard of it before.

"And did that upset you when you found that out?" I asked gently. Maybe this feud went back further into their youth. He shook his head slowly.

"I was proud to have that name because at the time it fit me perfectly." he replied and put his mask on. Without anyone other word he turned from me, and I quickly took his hand without thinking. He stopped and looked at me trilling quickly. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I pressed his hand to my face and he curled his fingers around my face before moving back and turning from me. It felt good that he confided in me that he would tell me that. Anubis.

I followed him from the room where Napalla was waiting for us. The three of us began to walk down the hall. Some humans and other yautja moved past with eager faces.

"Do not be surprised by anything your brother does. If he is like your father, he will use these two days to get you human. So you had best talk with him so there is no more issues." Napalla told.

"If he chooses to challenge me in a fight it will be to the death. Words will not help our situation." Orion told. Napalla looked up at him as she walked.

"But you can at least try. You both came from my womb… you have no idea how much this hurts me to even see you both like this." she said sternly. There was silence for a moment as reached a large door.

"I am sorry mother." Orion told and I could sense the sincerity in his tone.

"I will believe that after words have been made." she merely replied, fingers curled, and her posture tall. When the door opened, a wave of loud thunder filled the hall. Orion and Napalla moved inside and I followed only to see crowds of people standing, shouting and cheering down at a gold floor and on it were two masked yautja fighting. Parts of their armor were flying off as they fought. Green blood had painted the ground. I winced at the thought of Orion having to go down there.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Numerous people were shouting and screaming and roaring and I could see how much violence was arising in the crowd from the two yautja swinging knives and swords at each other. I remained close to Orion as we walked behind Napalla who walked as if she didn't even notice the fighting at the bottom of the pits. Two warriors led us towards a small stair case. There was a small balcony where there were seats. Noble yautjas were sitting there while War sat in a chair larger than all the others. Human servants were standing behind the nobles pouring drinks into the cups of their masters.

"Ah The Marked One, Napalla finally graces us with her presence." An older yautja male said. Napalla smirked taking a seat beside the man.

"Elder Kell-ya, it has been a while we have much to catch up on." she said with a smile. Orion just sat down in an empty chair, his brother two chairs away from us. He didn't even acknowledge our presence, but took his mother's hand for a split second when she placed her hand above his palm. Orion just kept his eyes on the fighting watching in silence. One of the servants handed me a large cup and a pitcher of wine. I guess it was to serve Orion. I poured the cup and held it up to Orion who just took it but set it down on the arm of the chair.

"Orion," the elder talking to Napalla called out. Orion looked at him with little to no emotion. He didn't look mused to be here, "Still collecting bounties I see. I guess honor is not enough. Silver has caught your attention now." I was unsure if that was an insult or not.

Orion snarled some and rustled his dread locks.

"Silver and honor are the same thing now." he said looking back to the fighting. A warrior was on his knees face covered in blood, his organs hanging from the deep cut in his stomach. In one swipe the other warrior cut off his head and it rolled in the dirt. Everyone cheered now and the victorious warrior roared loudly at the sky. I tensed some not favoring these games.

The warrior left and the cheering for another game continued. The nobles were continuing to talk amongst themselves. Suddenly, a young yautja woman approached Orion and smiled. She had long dreadlocks and was wrapped in a silk garment that consisted of cyan and beautiful other yellows and reds. She shrilled gently.

"I have never met an assassin before." she said, and I could hear the innocence she was faking. Napalla glanced over at us with curiosity, but her plain and mild serious look told me she didn't approve of what was going on. "Are you any good?"

Orion glanced up at her since she was standing right in front of the arena.

"I am what I am." was his answer. The woman purred with interest and I just looked down feeling mild… bitterness. Kell-ya barked out a cackle of laughter.

"It seems my daughter has let her curiosity roam." he said. Napalla huffed softly.

"Yes it seems Saya has grown up quite quickly. Isn't she to be engaged soon?" she asked. War looked in our direction finally.

"You human fill my cup." he demanded looking at me. I looked up at him and nodded. Orion tensed already looking at his brother. Saya suddenly leaned over placing her hands on either sides of the chair trapping Orion between them.

"You must show me all of the dangerous trophies you have caught in the past." she said. Kell-ya chuckled.

"No. That arranged marriage has long ended. My daughter needs a warrior, someone of honor someone at the status of your mate, Napalla." he explained. Napalla chuckled.

"There is none like Ra. You know this." she said. I tuned out everyone mostly glancing back at Orion and the yautja maiden who was talking to him. When I was before the king, I poured my pitcher into his larger cup. Suddenly, the crowd was chanting now.

"Rogue! Rogue! Rogue!" and now everyone in the noble's box, I have called it, began to bring their attention from each other and look down on the arena. I looked down myself to see a large yautja walking into the arena. My eyes widened at his grotesque scars all over his face and body.

"Oh my, Rogue has gotten larger since last year." Kell-ya said. Napalla suddenly frowned.

"What is he doing here?" she asked War.

"He survived his death penalty and because he survived it, I can't sentence him again until he commits another crime." War said calmly. I noticed the yautja had thick red dread locks and his shoulders are large.

"Who is he?" I asked out loud not expecting my mind to form words and ask.

"A bad blood elite responsible for the murder of a king. I gave him the death penalty, but he survived it. He took his punishment, so now he is cleared of all charges." War explained. I looked at War.

"But doesn't that mean he walks the galaxies without honor forever?" I asked. He nodded. I couldn't believe a bad blood of his crime was still standing. I turned my attention to Orion to see Saya had now been sitting on Orion's lap causing him to tense, but he did not move her. I looked down for a moment not saying anything unable to explain the emotions I was feeling.

"When you are a servant you get to watch your master in other positions with other females. But if you were a queen, you would never have to look at anything that disgusted you." War suddenly said. I looked at him and just stared for a moment.

"It is my duty as a servant. My master can be with whomever he wishes." I replied.

"Even if it is a female he will deeply fall in love with?" he asked. Now I was frozen for a moment. Napalla whipped her head at us upon catching the conversation then looked over at Orion.

"Saya, come here little one, I wish to talk to you about what to look for in a potential mate." she said, and Saya hummed gently.

"I already know what I want in a potential mate." she said placing her hand on Orion's chest causing him to growl lowly. Napalla smiled.

"Of course dear, but you need to know the basics of learning when a warrior has no interest in you and how you should not continue to pursue him." she said almost seriously, causing Saya to stop and give a monstrous gasp at Napalla who only motioned her head for her to come to her. "Rejoin your father."

Saya pouted some and looked at Orion.

"We must continue this conversation when there is no one around." she hinted and got up from his lap. Orion only glared up at her as she got up and rejoined her father passing right behind me. That' when I noticed something important about Napalla. She may have been a priestess, but she presented herself like a queen.

"And you will have to watch this all the time." War only said causing my heart to sink somewhat. I didn't even know what to do with myself after hearing War. I wanted to go back to our room. I slowly walked back to my master staring at nothing but the arena. Rogue was a vicious and merciless opponent. Anyone who came out and fought lost his life in a violent way and what was worse is that he used weapons only to defend himself and fight, but when striking the final blow, he finished his opponent with his hands. He removed a warrior's throat before ripping his head clear off with his hands.

"Brother… Do you think you would win in a fight with Rogue?" War suddenly asked. Napalla and I whipped our heads at the king and he looked calm and reserved. Orion glanced over at War slowly.

"I do not know brother, could you?" he asked.

"Yes. I cannot be defeated." War said confidently and quickly looked at Orion who shrilled sharply.

"Well that makes two of us." he said. War nodded slowly.

"Then let us make a challenge. You stay one more day and on the third day, we both go up against Rogue and whoever comes out alive will get the human. If one of us kills Rogue then we get her." he said. Napalla's eyes widened.

"You must be out of your mind Litt-"

"You will hold your tongue, priestess." War said holing up his hand before her as he was facing us. And I was shocked that Napalla said nothing, but the shock and surprise on her face told me she was not expecting this. I looked down at Orion who looked at his brother seriously. Everyone was looking at us now as if interested and excited in this challenge and wanted to know what Orion would say. Now his eyes came upon me and I was unsure of what he would say, but the worry and fear that was in my eyes told him I did not want him to do this. He just stared at me longer and that's when I knew that without him even saying it, that even though females would cling to him like a god, I knew he loved me and he was not going to deny this challenge.

"I hope you are ready to die." he said looking at War and now everyone gave short cheers of happiness and excitement and I just shook my head now. I got down on my knees beside the chair and placed my hands on the edge of the arm.

"Master, no. You cannot do this. There must be another way." I said with watery eyes. He placed his hand on my head and I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. The decision as already made his eyes alone told me that.

"Wonderful. I shall make sure our fighter is properly prepared." War said. I just stared at War and then at Orion. How could they do this! How could either of them do this!


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Why would you agree to something so foolish!" I shouted for the first time at my master, watching as he sharpened his wrist blade on a large stone. He had no armor on and he calmly sharpened his weapons not even taking note that his slave just raised her voice to him.

"It must be done Ajari." he shrilled. I shook my head walking in front of him.

"Is there no other way to settle an agreement so stupid as this?" I asked.

"No." he bluntly answered continuing to sharpen his weapons. I got down on my knees before him taking his hands in mine. He stopped in all movement and looked at me. More tears streamed down my face.

"Let me stay here, Master. I do not want you to die for me. Let me go so you a-and the priestess can leave the ship alive." I replied and he withdrew his hands from me and stood up.

"And run from this challenge and be titled a coward?" he barked sharply. "And you leave you behind as a sacrifice for my past choices?" I closed my eyes at his words and looked down in sadness slowly standing up.

"Did the time between us mean nothing for you?" I whispered wrapping my arms around my shoulders and staring out into space through the large window that made up a wall of the room. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was braided back and the rest left to fall down my back. I was dressed in a fish net halter top and a long matching skirt. His large form transitioned behind me and he looked like a giant compared to me. I felt his left hand slowly move up behind me resting on the tattoo that marked me his.

"The time between us meant everything to me." he purred lightly letting his other arm snake around my hips. "You are mine my pet until life is taken from either you or me. Nothing will stop me from taking care of you. But I also cannot ignore the challenge that has been given to me."

I listened feeling my eyes puff up from crying.

"Because of honor." I replied. He shrilled lightly and nodded.

"When your honor is challenged you must fight to keep it, and you Ajari," he said turning me to face him, "bring honor to me." I tried to understand, I wanted to, but it was still too hard.

"I am scared for you. What if you…?" my voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"I will not lose. You and I and my mother will leave this place together and this place will soon be a memory." he told. I looked down for a moment and then back up at him and nodded. When hours passed and everyone was sleep and the ship was dark, I slid from my master's arms and slowly left the room. There were small circular lights on the ceiling. They were dim, which happened when it was considered dark. Maybe this was from time on their planet.

I began to move down the hall and immediately a warrior was standing before me with a growl with his combi stick in hand. I paused in my movements, but kept a firm stance.

"The king has sent for me, but I do not know where his chambers are." I lied. The warrior looked me over with a cackle of curiosity through his mask. In seconds he turned and motioned his head for me to follow, so I did. I followed him down the long. We took many left and right down the halls. The floors were getting colder beneath the soles of my feet.

He stopped in front of the large doors leading into the entertainment room where I had attacked that warrior. The warrior opened the door for me and I saw the room was dark for the most part of it, but on there were three vertical rectangular lights on the left and right on the room that let light cascade onto the ground. Standing in front of the steps that led to his throne, was War. I slowly walked in and the door was closed behind me. I swallowed some and moved further into the room.

His back was to me and I neared him, I could see his back rise from deep breathing.

"I knew you would want to talk to me and convince me not to do this." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Why would you put one woman over your titles and kingdom, your people?" I asked. He slowly turned to me, his eyes dark yet soft as well. I had never seen such power dance in his dark orbs.

"Because you are worth it." he said. I looked away in thought.

"You know nothing about me about my past, everything that I have been through." I said. He took slowly steps towards me.

"Explain it to me. You can tell me your entire life and I would listen. I want to know your entire existence." he said. I tensed at his words and looked away. "Does my brother know past?"

I looked up at him quicker than I had expected. Honestly, Orion had never asked me about my past, but I was never upset that he hadn't asked.

"He doesn't have to." I replied.

"Because you are his property. Your life doesn't matter to him." he said. I shook my head.

"My life does matter to him, if it didn't he would have given me up sooner to you. If I didn't matter then he would have never brought your mother into all of this." I replied. Now War tensed some knowing I was right and he turned from me slowly placing his hands behind his back locking them together.

"What is done is done. By now word will spread to many of the clans and many leaders will come to see this fight. There is no turning back." he said. I shook my head.

"If you cared for me at all, you wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't put me through so much pain." I said. He turned to me with a growl.

"I am doing this for you." he said speeding up to me now, but I didn't move from my spot and I stared up at him as he looked down at me. "I am trying to save you from the bonds of slavery." I shook my head slowly and felt strength grow inside me and a confidence inside me appeared that I did not expect.

"I am not a slave, War. I am perfectly happy in the care of Anubis." I said. He snarled in disgust as he heard the real name of his brother being stated. He walked around me.

"Get some rest. You are going to need it." he said. I turned and watched him leave. I have a feeling that he did not wish to really speak to Orion. So this was his tactic. He knew Orion would never turn down a challenge when honor was involved. I looked down wondering what more I could do. Then I looked up with only one thought in my mind.

I turned and began to exit the room as well. I would need to speak to the third player in this fight. I would need to speak to Rogue.


	29. Chapter 29

29

I moved slowly down the hall having no clue of how to get to Rogue. Could he move freely through the ship? Since he did carry out his… death sentence was he free to walk the ship. I decided to go back to the pits. Did the fighting still go on even at night? I moved over to the doors that held the large bloody field behind the doors. They still opened automatically.

Instead of a wave of harsh noise coming my way I smelled blood instead. My nose crinkled up and I slowly moved in. Everything was silent for no one was here. The stands were gross and dirty. On the ground was sand and blood and organs of falling opponents. I slowly walked in and examined the room, then I moved down the metal steps towards the arena. Now I was right in front of the arena and slowly I stepped into the sand and it was grainy against the soles of my feet.

I was mildly surprised that the area was not guarded. Could anyone just arrive here and do anything they wanted? I began to move towards the middle of the arena and looked around. There was so much blood everywhere and guts. I expected to see some bodies lying around too. I stepped on something firm, and stopped and looked down at it. I couldn't see it from above the sand, but I saw something green looking back up at me. I leaned down on my knees and moved the sand from the object. It was a green amulet attached to a small leather strap. I pulled out further from the sand and stared at it. It looked like it could be the mating collar of a female.

It looked so familiar. Where have I seen this from? Oh that's right, I had seen this on Rogue's armor. It was only a glimpse, but I remember seeing it on him. Did it drop during battle? A low growl brought me from my thoughts and I was very still as I felt a shiver shoot down my spine, but I remained still as I slowly turned and looked at the menacing figure of the red armored yautja. It was Rogue standing in the darkness of the hallway that led to somewhere I did not know. He had an extended combi stick in one hand and an extracted three wrist blades on his right wrist. I slowly stood up and watched as he moved from the darkness of the hall. He was very large and broad shouldered.

He slowly stalked towards me, and now I am starting to rethink my actions, for I noticed he was tightening his grip on his combi stick as he edged closer. My heart was racing and now he stood over me, giving me a look as if saying "this is too easy". I swallowed my heart as it was coming up from my throat and I slowly raised my hand and held up the collar to him. His eyes slowly transitioned from my face and down to my hand and he gave a low shrill as he looked down at the object.

"A slave," he said in a low raspy yet rough tone, "sneaks into the death pits to return a trinket." I was indeed intimated by this yautja and I opened my mouth to speak, but my airway was immediately cut off as I felt his large hand wrap around my neck and I was lifted off the ground and I placed my hands on his wrist. He moved me inches from his face and I gasped hard feeling my body already starting to panic.

"Give me one good reason why I should not gut you where you stand for disturbing my training." he commanded. I could feel my fingers clawing at his fingers.

"I…I need…" I rasped out and he only shrilled.

"I can't hear you slave." he said and I felt my body shake a bit.

"I need your help." I forced out and now Rogue just stared at my eyes for a moment. I felt my eyes beginning to water and he just released me and I fell to the sand gasping hard. I caressed my throat gently.

"And why would the twin of the former queen need any help from a dishonorable killer?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. My head lifted, my vision a bit blurry as I looked up at the giant monster of a yautja.

"You knew of the queen?" I asked gently, and now he leaned over and reached his hand out and I closed my eyes thinking he was going to hit me, but instead he grabbed the collar from the sand. I had obviously dropped it, and he held up the piece to me.

"Who do you think gave me this?" he asked roughly and slowly I stood to my knees which wobbled a bit. "I am told I am to be fighting both the king and his brother, Orion in two days. You are his slave. Is that why you are here? To ask me to kill them both so you can be free?" I swallowed a bit and shook my head.

"No. That is not it at all. I want you to only kill the king." I said softly. Now Rogue shrilled in curiosity and tucked the collar beneath the belt of his armor. Why would the queen give him a mating collar?

"And why would a slave want this? Why would she pass up the opportunity to be a queen and keep the title of a slave, why would she want to remain a slave?" he asked moving over me once more looking me over. I looked away avoiding his deep red gaze only to have him grip my cheeks and force me to look at him. "It is unwise to not look a warrior in the face. I may find it very disrespectful."

His tone lowered into a growl now as he said disrespectful and I only nodded showing him I understood. He released my cheeks and I kept my amber eyes on his.

"I just want this to end. I know it's wrong to ask for the life of a king. But I figured since you have done it before, maybe you could do it again." I replied and now he growled in disgust.

"Do not mistake me for some assassin like your master. I kill for me and for me only." he said and turned from me. "Go ask someone else to do this pathetic job." I shook my head now discouraged.

"I do not want to be a queen." I said quickly causing him to stop. "I am not the queen who use to rule by the king's side. I am me and I wish to stay by my master's side." He slowly turned his body and faced him.

"You wish to be your master's mate." he blankly stated not leaving much room open for debate. He turned further around to face me. "Now that is very highly unusual." I didn't know what to say now and I watched him once again confront me.

"I do not want for War to die, truly I do not. But I can see no other way around us. He will do anything to keep me here, and Orion will do anything to keep me with him. What I want no longer matters and this is the only thing I can think of. You have killed a king before. You have no reason to help me. But you kill and that is what you are good at. I just want to leave with my master." I replied. He still did not look very interested, and I wondered it was he was thinking.

"And what are you willing to give me in return for my help?" he asked. I did not have an answer for him now.

"Whatever you want I will give to you without question." I said lowly regretting each word that I spoke and he shrilled in mild thought at my words. He now turned from me and began to walk back towards the hall from which came. I guess he was not interested and I didn't blame him. He had nothing to gain from helping me.

"Come." Was his only response and I looked up almost unsure if I even heard him reply. He began to disappear into the darkness, so without thinking any further, I followed after him.

Orion's POV

The spot beside me was cold for far too long. I lifted my hand placed it slowly on the spot where my pet should have been in hopes she was still there, which would be a problem if she was this cold. When I felt the spot was empty, I thought back from when I felt her shift from before. It was thirty minutes ago and now twenty minutes have passed from there on. She had been gone for too long from how cold the spot was. My eyes opened slowly and I looked over at the spot she should be in. I sat up with a bit of speed and looked around.

"Pet." I called out to her thinking she may be around here from lack of sleep. I knew she was upset about the fight that would be happening. Maybe she was with my mother. But something didn't feel right about her disappearance. I left the bed and moved over to the table where my armor was and began to put it on. Once I was fully armored, I moved from the room and moved down to the hall to my mother's room. I banged hard on the door with intent.

The door opened after I banged on it again and now the door began to open. I saw my mother wrapped in her usual garments, but this time she looked disturbed as if she had been just woken up. This disturbed me.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at me.

"Is my pet in there?" he asked. Now she was slightly tense and she shook her head.

"No." she said and already a harsh growl escaped me and I grabbed my mask off the belt of my armor and placed it on my face and without much more thought I turned and ran right down the hall towards my brother's room.

"Orion!" my mother called, but I had tuned out her voice. He had done something, I just know it. He must have taken her while I slept. If this was the case, fight or no fight, I would detach my brother's head from his body.


	30. Chapter 30

30

I followed Rogue down a dark hall and soon down a spiraling staircase. The halls were lit with torches and the staircase was very different from the ship above. Everything metal and technology based, but the walls were cave like. Fear grew inside me and I wondered what Rogue was going to do to me. Once we were at the bottom of the stairs, I turned and looked up the stair case. I felt as if we were underground or something.

"You are afraid." Rogue suddenly said, and I turned and looked up at him to see he was staring down at me intently. I looked down for a split second before looking up at him.

"Yes." I admitted, and he merely clicked his mandibles in observation before merely turning and continuing down the dim lit hall. As I followed, I noted there were black bars on either side of the walls and I wondered what was behind them. They were all dark, I wondered what was kept inside these cages. I looked behind me to see the stairs were shrinking from my sight. I started to wonder if this was a good idea. What would Rogue do to me? Whatever it was, I was doing for my master.

He now stopped and turned to the left side of the cave to a cage which bars were open. He moved inside it and stepped to the side, and now I could see the inside. My eyes were wide. The walls were painted with blood and the smell of limbs and other organs were very thick. I could see skinned body parts hanging upside down in the back right of the lair. There were some body parts hanging on large hooks on the wall. I didn't notice that I had stepped in to look around. On my left was a wall covered in all kinds of weapons. Furs of skinned animals were all over the rest of the wall. In the back was a large pile of furs. On the other side was an in ground pool. I now noticed a loud _clank_! I now turned around and noticed Rogue closed the bars shut.

My chest began to clench up and tighten and he clicked his mandibles shrilling.

"Now for my request." he said lowly.

Normal POV

Orion ran down the hall swiftly with his two hatchets out his mind processing only two things: His pet and his brother. He hoped he had not been too late and his brother had not done something drastic. He came upon his brother's door and barged right in with a vicious roar. He found his brother already alert in his bed with his dangerous sun heated sword firmly in hand.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Orion roared and War snarled.

"Lost her already?" he insulted and Orion jumped at War causing him to swiftly move from the bed activating his sword as Orion stood atop of the sheets with a growl.

"I know you took her. You couldn't handle the fact your mate is gone so you had to take mine!" he said. Orion wasn't entirely aware of what he had just said, but he was somewhat glad Ajari was not in the room. War glared darkly, the rim of his sword glowing a bright red, a sign it was heated and ready to drink blood.

"You do not even understand the meaning of that word!" War protested. Napalla had just arrived with three yautja warriors behind her.

"Boys enough!" she demanded and Orion growled.

"I will not ask again, Mother leave the room, I will kill him before your eyes it does not matter!" he threatened. He was beyond the reason of negotiating or future battles. He would not lose Ajari to his older brother not now, not ever. Napalla's eyes widened at her youngest suckling's words.

"Love has made you mad." War hissed.

"Then that is something we both have in common brother." he said. Napalla looked at Orion with shock.

'So he will not even deny it.' she thought. War, no longer patient for his brother's attack roared and moved to strike him when Napalla raised her head.

"She would be with your enemy!" she screamed and now both yautja froze in their attack and defense stances and looked at their mother. She looked heart broken and tired and afraid. "Obviously she would want to reason with you both and talk you out of this _ridiculous _fight. She must be with Rogue."

War and Orion's eyes widened and they rushed for the door. Napalla hurried out of their way so the two could rush by and down the hall in direction of the arena.

Ajari's POV

I lied on top of Rogue's chest, our bare chests pressed into one another. I just looked at his hand as it was curled out beside him and slowly I placed my hand in his.

"_You will lie with me how you would lie with your master." he said. I prepared myself mentally as best as I could, and began to slowly slide my clothes down until I was fully bared before him. I was trying my best not to shake, but I found it hard. He looked me over shrilling lightly before walking up to me and I winced beneath his deep gaze. He looked down at me carefully before shaking his head._

"_I do not plan to take advantage of you." he said now removing his clothes causing me to not believe him, but I did not take my gaze from his eyes. He raised his hand up to me. "Just lie with me. That is all I ask of you."_

It was an odd thing to request of me, but I was not complaining, I did not want him to change his mind.

"The king and my master will soon figure out that I am here." I replied softly, our breathing both uneven. I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest. He nodded.

"Yes. They will assume, and believe, I forced myself on you." he said. "The king would love that reason to try and have me executed and maybe your master will have the honor of fighting me and trying to kill me."

I stared at him for a moment watching his eyes stare at the ceiling.

"I will tell them nothing happened." I replied and now he cackled dryly and looked down at me.

"Your lovers will not believe what you say, only what they see." he told. I wouldn't blame War and Orion for their thoughts. Rogue was apparently this violent, gruesome yautja who killed all that he wanted. Apparently no king was a match for him since he murdered one. I bit the inside of my cheek feeling I would regret this.

"Why do you not want me?" I asked and now he arched an invisible brow. "Not that I am complaining, but I just figured it's something you would want." He snorted some.

"I may be a master of killing and I may enjoy it, but I would never force myself on a female who did not want me. I am good at killing and mating, but I would prefer to be talked about as a ruthless killer, not a coward who uses force to get pleasure from women." he explained. I blinked at his words and looked down for a moment.

"Why did you kill that king?" I asked and he looked back at the ceiling, his right hand behind his head and his other hand now curled around my much smaller one.

"For title, honor, and money. But the king of this ship does not care for the death of another king." he said. I arched a brow.

"You tried to kill War didn't you and now he tried to have you executed." I concluded. And he nodded as I spoke.

"And I refuse to die. It's not in my nature to just give up and let someone kill me. I choose when, where, or how I die." he explained. I stared at him deeply as he spoke. He was so…tamed and was quite calm with me. Now I sat up slowly and looked down at him with confusion. At my movements, he looked up at me with a light gaze.

"Were you in love with the queen?" I asked and he chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I would not call it love. We were both fond of each other. She was fit to be a queen. She was kind and influenced many with her words, much like Priestess Napalla. Many loved her and grieved her when she died… I was disappointed by her death." he said and moved me off his body and grabbed my clothes and began to dress me. "Any male would be threatened if their female took interest in another. Maybe that is why your master has decided to attempt to kill me so he could win or continue to keep you, and the king is fighting to replace his lost love with a vessel." he explained. I let him dress me merely letting him do that as a way to keep him on a calm level.

"You are ruthless and have done horrible things, but I do not believe that is your only means for life." I admitted looking up at him and he just stared at me now as he sat atop of the bed with some of his furs covering his waste.

"I am who I want to be." he admitted and now we could hear noise coming from deep into the hall. They were coming. Now I was nervous again, but a hand over my knee made me look at Rogue. "Do you still want me to kill the king?"

Hearing his question scared me now, and I looked at him with fear.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, a tear slipping down my cheek. He chuckled.

"You women and your endless ways of not being able to make up your minds." he said. I don't know why I found myself smiling. I wiped my cheek and suddenly stood up from the pile of furs as the bars of the cave opened and in came yautja warriors. I stood out of the way as they suddenly grabbed Rogue who didn't really put up much of a struggle. They stood him up and as they did, in came War and behind him, Orion. He looked directly at me as he saw me and I could see the confusion and fear and other emotions in his eyes. His emotions were a lot stronger than mine were and so I let my head fall for I knew I had disappointed or angered my master.

"Take this dishonorable creature to the dungeon. I don't even want him in my cages." War demanded. I looked at Rogue upon hearing the command and he just stared at War with victory in his eyes as if he had won over War maybe again? All I could do was look down in guilt and sadness and I felt Orion nearing me and I looked up at him noticing Napalla was in the back as well. I wondered what Orion was going to do. Maybe he would publicly punish me. His arms now lifted from his sides and slowly wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into his body. My eyes widened at the action and I was at a total loss right now, so I did the only thing I knew best and wrapped my arms around his waist. I noticed War had already left the room and I had no idea what would happen now.

But I knew once we were behind closed doors, Orion and I would be talking.


	31. Chapter 31

31

I was merely standing in the middle of the room while my master merely sharpened his weapons. It seemed he could not even look at me. He seemed lost in thought. A full hour had gone by and he seemed content with having me stand there in the middle of the room.

"Do you not even wish to know-"

"Do not speak." he said lowly and calmly, but I felt that calm emotion could change at any moment. I closed my lips and looked down. There was more silence and finally he stopped sharpening his tools and looked at me. "Did he force you?"

I shook my head.

"No." I replied quickly. He just looked at me with unreadable eyes. "He was not dressed and your garments were not fully intact." I nodded.

"That is true." I replied and now he stood up from his squatting position.

"So why lie to me?" he asked.

"I do not lie." I replied and now he moved over to me swiftly and was now hovering over me.

"Why would you do something so foolish then!" he yelled. My lips tightened together and now his hand was on my cheeks pushing them together somewhat. "Speak!"

I held my emotions of guilt from his anger in and inhaled.

"I did not know what else to do. You would not back out of the fight and neither would your brother, so I thought talking to Rogue would help." I replied.

"Talk to him?" he snarled releasing me and shaking his head. "You females are so foolish and stupid to think a dishonorable bad blood would ever see reason from a woman."

He now turned from me waving me off as if I was not worth listening to. I tensed and shook my head curling my fingers into fists.

"He is not a dishonorable. He is very kind and understanding and gentle and-" before I could finish he turned to me with a violent snarl.

"Don't even finish that sentence." he commanded and now I closed my mouth and looked down. "What did you talk about?" I looked up at him now unsure of if he really wanted me to answer and now he growled lowly and walked over me gripping hold of my forearm hard.

"You better start talking." he commanded. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it hurt now. Now I was weak and tears fell from my eyes.

"I asked him to kill War." I cried out. His eyes widened now and he released me.

"I do not need you fighting my battles for me." he said turning from me again. I shook my head.

"You could never stop me from trying." I said softly. Now he whipped his head at me now with confused eyes. I looked down shaking my head. "I do not want you to die, but it seems I was a fool to ever think you would ever care about anyone else. Honor and money is all you ever really cared about. I see that now and will never go against your command."

I felt his body heat radiating onto me and I looked up to see he was before me again, his eyes deep and passionate almost and he raised his hand to my face, and I just stared at him as his scaly thumb pressed into my cheek and slowly wiped away my tears.

"Honor and money is not all I care about." he purred. I remained still unsure of what to do and so I took hold of his hand and gently stepped backward pulling him lightly towards our bed. He let me lead him, and slowly I pulled him towards me, and he moved right up to me and kissed me quickly wrapping his arms around my thighs and lifting me off the ground. I rested my hands upon his shoulders and held on to him for only a moment as he lied me onto the bed. His body already melted into mine and he growled lowly as he rested his hands on either side of my head. My arms had already wrapped around his neck and he pulled back for a split second looking down at me, his long locks covering me from the rest of the world.

"Promise me you will never do something so foolish and dangerous like that again." he commanded. I nodded.

"I promise." I whispered and he kissed me once more. By now he used one had to tear at my clothes shredding them to pieces. My body was already on fire already wanting him. I was glad he only had his loin cloth on. I could feel his cock springing to life atop of me. I felt his hand curl into my hair and slowly he gripped it and pulled my head back and I gasped softly feeling his tongue slide from my neck downward and over his mark.

I shivered violently feeling his body press firmly into mine. Now I was aching for him and I ran my fingers over his large chest and down his stomach. I honestly couldn't focus, the feeling of arousal was causing my mind to go hazy. With his free hand, Orion lifted my right leg around his hip and in seconds I feel the head of him pushing into me. I gasped feeling my once sore muscles being used once more. I swallowed and groaned some feeling him start to push into me more and with this came pain. I cried out and closed my eyes and I feel Orion's head against mine.

"You are alright." he purred gently nuzzling my face with his mandibles. I was grateful to all of his soothing for when he finally sheathed himself inside me, I cried out sharply feeling my eyes shut. "You have nothing to worry about my amber eyed beauty."

He started to move very slowly and as he did the pain moved in and out of me. Slowly however, the pain began to go away until I began to feel a ringing in the deepness of my vagina. I wanted more. I held on to his arms and wrapped my other leg around his hips and he caught on quickly. He began to increase his speed and I could already feel him moving deep inside me trying to hit every inch of me and he succeeded. I was moaning out blissfully as he moved his hips into mine.

With a quick movement he now flipped me onto my stomach and was back inside me causing me to groan at the pressure. I could feel my body dipping into the bed as he pounded inside me. His chest was moving up and down on my back and it was not long before he began to thrust harder and faster inside me awakening all of the pleasure inside me. My moans grew louder, and I gripped the blankets hard feeling as I was going to break. He grunted and growled savagely as he moved our bodies making loud slapping noises as they collided with each other. I felt Orion move his hand between my legs and spread them wider. He kept a firm hold on my thigh as he continued to push deeper inside me. I was crying out in total ecstasy as he pounded into me. I could feel the pleasure hitting the roof of my sanity and I screamed out in pleasure as I felt my orgasm hit me, but he did not stop there. He pulled back and took my arm, flipping me onto my back. He gripped my ankles and spread them wide apart.

Now he entered my throbbing wetness again and this time it was sensitive causing me to gasp again and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He thrust his hips back and forth into me with such swiftness I already knew my second orgasm was going to hit me again. After a few more seconds, I was cumming again. I was panting hard now and felt him flip us over to where I was on top and he grabbed my hips lifting me up and down on his massive shaft causing more moans and yells of pleasure to escape me and fill the room. By now I could imagine others could hear us.

My toes were curling up and my stomach was tightening, and I looked down at Orion who looked so primal so filled with fire like he could fuck me for hours. His hips shot up and down into me as he moved me up and down to meet his thrusts. God he felt so good.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming again!" I cried out and this time I could feel all of his seed shoot up inside me and his head fell back as he roared loudly. I was exhausted and panting furiously. He lifted me off his body and lied me down beside him, his arm wrapping around my hips. I lied my cheek on his chest.

"I am sorry I worried you." I said panting gentler now. He looked down at me for a moment before looking back up.

"I want you to be my mate." he said. I looked up at him seriously thinking this was some kind of game, but he didn't say anything except stare down at me. I merely answered by leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

After only a few minutes, I had fallen asleep. Orion's body was so hot, it soothed me to sleep, but when that heat left me and was gone for too long, my eyes opened. I felt no arms around me, so I looked over at the spot that Orion should have been in. Instead, I found him standing up and putting his armor on. He looked emotionless as if he had nothing in him. I sat up letting the blankets fall.

"What is it?" I asked. Orion took hold of his mask now and looked at me.

"War has decided that today, we will fight Rogue." he said. My eyes widened and I wiped the sleep from them.

"You are still going to fight?" I asked with fear in my tone, and he placed his mask on his face and turned from me.

"Get dressed." Was his only reply. So there was no stopping it, it was going to happen regardless.

Author's Notes

So the Fanfications Chapter finale is coming up. Hope you all like it.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Four guards escorted Orion and me down the hall. I followed right behind him in an X shaped fish net top and matching fishnet panties. Around my hips were silver strings that had different colored beads on them. They were very long and stopped above my ankles. Orion was dressed in his armor and walked with such pride. But still I am afraid for him.

What was going to happen to him? What if he loses, what if something goes wrong? Too many questions filled my head, and I just felt like I would start crying. But I did my best to hold it together. We came to a hall that was split in two. Two of the guards in front of us moved to the right and Orion followed, and I planned to as well, but the guards behind me intercepted me and lead me to the left side of the hall. I turned to look back at Orion, but he continued forward without even looking back at me.

We arrived at the doors which would lead us higher above the stadium where we were last time. I was directed to other human servants and I just stood with them. It was silent this time even though the arena's seats were filled by yautja and other aliens and humans alike. Priestess Napalla was sitting on the far end next to other yautja elders and family of the elders. The sand in the arena was clean this time and this made me nervous. There were loud drums playing in a hard pattern.

I closed my eyes in fear and nervousness.

"Ajari." I heard Napalla call out, and I looked over to her. "Come sit with me." Her voice was mellow and low key almost. I moved over to her and sat beside her on the stone sculpted chairs. She reached over and took my hand in hers and I was quite surprised by this. She looked serious with her eyes connected on the arena.

"It is quite sad that it has come to this." she said, her voice shaking a bit. I tensed a bit at her words and I looked down at the arena floor.

"Orion and War will make it out of this." I replied trying to have confidence in my own words. She looked up a bit, her eyes still connected to the ground.

"Not this time." she replied. Her words scared me so much and I closed my eyes trying to think positively. Now the crowd began to cheer lowly, and the gate on the far left of the arena began open and out came War walking with pride. His armor was quite impressive. He looked like he was ready to fight a thousand men. However, that sword he always used was not on him. Now the gate on the right opened and out came Orion. My right hand curled into a fist as well as my stomach. I swallowed some and watched as he met War in the middle of the arena. Now the crowd's voice was raising and now the gate on the other side of us opened and out came Rogue. Even though his mas was on, I could tell he looked ready. All of their masks were on, and I knew none of them were afraid.

The beating drums began to increase in speed and I could tell it was only a matter of seconds before they started. War raised his fist to the sky slowly, and as he did everyone, and I mean everyone, in the arena grew silent and began to stand. I stood with Napalla and we all stared down at War for maybe fifteen seconds and when his fist lowered everyone began to lower as well and take their seats once more. The cheering began once more and I inhaled and exhaled quickly. Napalla's hold on my hand tightened.

Normal POV

Now it was just the three of them face to face. Rogue gave a low snarl.

"You both are two pathetic yautja," he said with disappointment almost, "A king who wants a female who does not want him, and you a yautja who has let such a quarrel get this far."

War snarled and cackled swiftly. Orion just remained quiet facing Rogue. He wanted this to end and it seemed this was the only way. The drums began to increase swiftly and once they stopped then the battle will have started.

Ajari's POV

It was getting close to time. The drums were speeding up quickly now and as they did, the three yautja began to remove their weapons and activate them. War removed one of his combi sticks, Orion extracted a very long wrist blade that was usually in two and Rogue removed a very long black whip that had spikes running down them. Everything was growing intense and now it was only a matter of seconds before the drums… stop.

War and Orion ran for Rogue with swiftness and Rogue cracked his whip hard at the ground causing both yautja to stop. War however took the chance to throw his combi stick at Rogue who easily dodged it. That's when Orion jumped over the whip and he had his blade out ready to strike at Rogue but he lifted his arm out and caught the blade with his wrist gauntlet. They had easily backed him into the wall, but Rogue pushed Orion back and managed to move out to the middle of the Arena.

War was planning to run for Rogue, but in seconds, Orion had moved behind him and cut the back of his ankle. My eyes widened. That's right. If War kills Rogue, then he gets me. They are all enemies to one another. I watched War turn his attention to Orion and swing at him with his combi stick. I have never seen three yautja fighting each other at once, and I had to admit it was quite nerve wrecking. The three warriors came at each other firing blasts from their plasma castors and causing large explosions in the arena.

War would go for Orion leaving himself open for Rogue leaving himself open to Orion and the circle went back and forth. Minutes turned into hours quickly as no one let up and it was making me frantic. No one would go down as weapons were no match for either of the three. I noticed War and Orion were clashing blades with one another and Orion quickly slid behind War, but War swiftly sliced into the back of Orion's armor causing it to crack quickly then break causing his chest and back to be exposed. I gasped hard feeling more fear grow inside me.

Why, why did he have to be the first to lose armor? Orion didn't seem discouraged by this fact. Now the three yautja were moving in a complete circle around each other. Rogue and War's armor was bruised and on the verge of breaking off. Napalla's hold on my hand tightened and by now both her hands were circled around mine and so I placed my right hand over hers.

The crowd, who was once shouting a variety of each male's names, were now silent and moving with anticipation in their seats. War and Orion charged at Rogue with their wrist blades out and Rogue looked to both his left and right before raising his fists and holding them above his head so now the other's blades collapsed into his wrist gauntlet.

War held out his other hand revealing a young blood's ceremonial knife. My eyes widened as I knew what he was planning to do. Rogue couldn't block a third attack without the use of his arms. Everything grew silent in my mind and began to slow down, my heart beat being the only thing I could hear. He was going to win… I was going to lose Orion.

But something else took the attention from the battle. A large explosion which struck the stage across from us. Everyone screamed and gasped as another explosion hit the stage to our left.

Normal POV

Orion was almost in shock when he saw the move his brother had made. When all hope was lost, there was a loud explosion, and then another causing Orion to quickly back away and roar with a crouch. He could see the heat signatures of the fire through his mask. He looked over to the king's suite, and saw his mother and mate still there. What was happening?

"You thought I was going to just let you two kill me over a woman? Now you truly are foolish." Rogue said before throwing a shuriken up at the gate control pad breaking into the box, now causing all of the gates to open up. Now many yautja prisoners flooded the arena freeing themselves from imprisonment. It was a trap. Orion roared and rushed for two yautja who were coming for him. War looked up to see a third explosion in his arena stands and now the prisoners were flooding into the seats causing the roaring crowd to go into a frenzy.

Ajari's POV

This wasn't happening. Everyone was running everywhere and you could not tell who was friend or foe. There was panic in our booth for everyone was trying to leave at the same time. I got up and moved towards the cement lining that blocked us from the other seats. From the halls of which people came to sit down at were flooded with yautja's in silver and black armor, different from War's guards who had a variety of different patterns and designs, came in and began firing on the civilian like yautja and humans. Blood was shooting everywhere and bodies were falling and rolling over on top of each there. What was going on? Could this really be a revolt going on? No, but who were these other yautja. Obviously an enemy clan. I looked down to the arena to see if I could see Orion, but instead a prisoner was coming up the stands at me with a large blade in his hand.

My eyes widened and I quickly leaned back and hugged the wall as he came at me. He was a scarred yautja with blood red eyes. He roared as he charged at me, but before he could even get close to me, a large spear with markings carved into it pierced his neck causing his body to stop and sluggishly sink to its knees. The body fell forward and the head rolled off and stopped at my feet. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked in the direction the spear came from, and there stood Napalla with such strength and fire in her eyes, it was like she was a yautja herself. She moved over to me and removed her spear from the prisoner before taking my hand.

"We must go!" she shouted now running with me from the booth. There was another explosion causing my ears to explode themselves.

"What about Orion!" I called out.

"They will be fine!" she shouted now flooding into the halls with other people. The halls were crowded and I could hardly think of what was happening. Humans were being trampled to death by the large yautja, and I felt, Napalla's body being pulled from me. I was losing her in the crowd.

"Napalla!" I cried out.

"Do not let go!" she responded, but the massive bodies were too strong against our smaller ones and I felt her hand being forced from mine. I tried to keep sight of her but I was losing her quickly. Before I knew I had fallen to the ground, the front of my head hitting the metal ground hard, and my entire world darkened…

To be continued.

Author's Notes

Sooo here's your answer there will be a second part and we will be seeing more Rogue and War with a few scenes with our power couple Ra and Napalla. See you soon!


End file.
